BE MINE!
by Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo
Summary: OMAKE! Fang tidak begitu mengerti, namun ia merasakan keanehan pada rivalnya selama 6 tahun terakhir itu. Dan saat ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya, BoboiBoy pun kehilangan karakter aslinya/BoboiBoy telah berjanji kepada Fang untuk tak melakukan hal 'itu' lagi, dan tak akan membiarkannya menangis lagi/Fang bukannya tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak ingin tahu./RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal, saya author baru di fandom ini.

Ini fic BoboiBoy pertama, jadi maaf kalo charanya rada OOC dan hasilnya mengecewakan!

Dan sekedar info, fic ini mengandung unsure lemon! /plak/ Yah, meski dimunculinnya chapter depan, jadi sah-sah aja ngebaca chapter ini di jam segini! X3

So, check it out!

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoboyBoy © Animonsta**

 **BE MINE! © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Romance, & Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning(s) : AR, yaoi, rated M for lemon scene, OOC, OC, BoboiBoyXFang, 6 years skiptime, highschool life, Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Second Kiss**

"Oi Fang!" seruan Gopal menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Hah?"

"Mau tidak?"

"Mau apa?"

Pemuda gempal itu nampak memutar bola matanya. Memang sulit memiliki seorang teman yang tidak tahu cara untuk menghargai orang lain. "Kau ini. Aku dan BoboiBoy mau main game sepulang sekolah nanti! Kau ikut kah?" jelasnya dengan pandangan malas. BoboiBoy yang ada di sampingnya juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Fang membentuk bibirnya menyerupai huruf 'o', lalu ia kembali fokus ke makanannya. "Aku mau latihan basket," ujarnya cuek.

"Setiap hari latihan basket. Kau ini tak bosan yah?" kali ini BoboiBoy yang berbicara.

Fang mengerutkan alisnya tidak senang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghujat pemuda bertopi polkadot itu, namun ia menelan amarahnya. Tidak baik, marah-marah di depan makanan. Ia pun menghela nafas pendek. "Sebentar lagi aku ada pertandingan,"

"Alah, bilang saja kau naksir seseorang di sana! Jadi rajin amat perginya!"

Pernyataan pemuda gempal itu sukses mengejutkan dua pemuda lainnya. BoboiBoy nyaris tersedak dengan makanannya, sementara Fang hanya membelalakkan matanya, sebelum menoleh aneh pada BoboiBoy yang bereaksi berlebihan itu.

Tidak hanya dua pemuda. Dua gadis lain yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk berdiskusi soal pelajaran kini tertarik perhatiannya.

"Hah? Benarkah Fang? Kau naksir seseorang dari klub basket?" Yaya bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

" _Haiyyaa…_ Siapa tuh? Anggota basket putri? Manager?" Ying menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Haaa… atau anggota _cheerleader_ yah!?" tebaknya asal.

"Hoi! Hoi! Diam kalian!" Fang setengah membentak. "Aku rajin karena aku suka basket, bukan orang!" ujarnya sinis. Kini tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada Gopal, biang kerok dari keributan ini.

"Benarkah…?" nada tak percaya terdengar dari BoboiBoy yang duduk di depan Fang. Entah hanya perasaannya, atau ia bisa mendengar sirat kekesalan dari suara itu.

Fang memutar bola matanya. Ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni keempat temannya itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka dan melanjutkan makan.

Tak mendapat respon yang diharapkan dari yang bersangkutan, teman-temannya pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda, terkecuali BoboiBoy yang masih menatap Fang beberapa detik dengan mata menyipit, sebelum teguran Gopal menyadarkannya.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

"Ahhh…" Fang menghela nafas berat sambil mendongkak, setelah ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah, pinggir lapangan basket terbuka itu. Latihan hari ini sungguh membuatnya kelelahan.

Salahkan kakak kelasnya, yang begitu terobsesi dengan turnamen yang akan datang. Semuanya tidak akan menjadi sesulit ini, jika saja lawan pertama mereka bukanlah sekolah yang Fang dengar sebagai salah satu tim terbaik nasional. Ditambah, Fang satu-satunya anak kelas dua yang diikut sertakan dalam turnamen ini sebagai tim inti. Ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa ia bisa terpilih begitu. Padahal masih banyak kelas tiga yang lebih berhak, karena inilah pertandingan mereka sebelum fokus untuk ujian.

Salahkan kemampuannya yang luar biasa itu. —Fang dan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Woy Fang," panggilan seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya. Mata karamelnya menangkap sosok pemuda jakung berpakaian basket, dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ya, kak Azroy," sahut Fang.

Pemuda yang Fang kenal sebagai kakak kelas, sekaligus kapten tim basketnya itu menyerahkan sebotol air, dan Fang menerimanya. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Fang agak risih saat pemuda itu duduk nyaris menempel padanya, namun ia mengabaikan hal itu dan meneguk minumannya.

Mungkin saking lelahnya setelah latihan, Fang terlalu terburu-buru meneguk cairan bening itu, menyebabkannya keluar dari sudut bibirnya, mengalir dan menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Glek_

"Hhh…" Fang menghembuskan nafasnya, merasa lega saat kerongkongannya yang kering itu basah kembali.

Baru saja ia hendak menghapus cairan yang mengusik dagunya—

"Eh?"

—Azroy mendahulinya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Fang mencerna kejadian itu, saat Azroy mengusap dagunya dengan jempol, dan—mungkin—tanpa sengaja menyentuh bibirnya yang menganga bingung, sebelum pemuda itu melepaskan pegangannya.

Fang mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo pulang,"

"A─iya…" Fang hanya mengangguk kikuk, mengutuk dirinya yang salah tingkah.

Ia tak menyadari sepasang iris hazel mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

"Fang, kau nanti latihan basket 'kan? Aku ada kelas tambahan matematika! Nanti kita pulang bareng yah?"

Fang menatap lawan bicaranya yang 7 cm lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia lalu kembali menyusun buku-buku di depannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Terserah sih,"

"Ingat yah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Fang memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan BoboiBoy hari ini. Pemuda itu selalu saja mengikutinya seharian ini, terus saja menempel padanya. Saat pagi tadi saja begitu Fang masuk kelas, pemuda itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, mengajaknya ngobrol hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Juga saat istirahat. Jika biasanya BoboiBoy memilih untuk duduk di samping Gopal, kali ini pemuda itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Sebenarnya hal itu tak terlalu penting, sehingga ketiga temannya tidak menyadari hal itu. Namun bagi Fang, ini hal yang tidak biasa.

Seperti saat ini. Fang ditugaskan untuk merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menolak, namun mengingat guru yang memintanya adalah salah satu pengajar paling kejam dan tak tahu toleransi di sekolah ini, ia memilih untuk menurut saja. Meski harus melewatkan setengah jam istirahatnya yang berharga, mengurusi buku-buku yang tidak sedikit itu.

Dan entah dirasuki roh macam apa, BoboiBoy dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan. Fang tahu, pemuda itu memang berjiwa pahlawan dan senang menolong sesama. Namun jika dalam hal ini menyangkut tentang dirinya, Fang rasa itu merupakan suatu keanehan. BoboiBoy biasanya sangat bahagia bersama Gopal jika melihat dirinya menderita. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai tega menertawai dan mengejeknya, meski pada akhirnya meminta maaf juga sih.

"Hoi Fang,"

Panggilan BoboiBoy membuatnya menoleh kesal. "Apa sih? Kau tahu 'kan, tidak boleh mengobrol di perpus!"

"Benar gak sih, kamu naksir seseorang?"

Fang terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Apa BoboiBoy masih kepikiran hal itu sampai sekarang. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa BoboiBoy **benar-benar** aneh hari ini.

"Hah, kau masih memikirkannya? Gak penting amat!"

"Aku penasaran tahu!"

"Aku suka seseorang itu memangnya apa hubungannya dengamu?" Fang kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada deretan buku yang sudah setengah rapih itu. Perlu diketahui, masih ada beberapa rak yang harus berurusan dengannya setelah ini.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku penasaran. Cuma pingin tau siapa orang paling sial di sekolah ini disukai oleh orang seperti kau,"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala pemuda oriental yang memang dasarnya emosian itu. "Apa kau bilang—"

"Stttt!"

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah berusia setengah baya itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengantimidasi, dengan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Setelah saling menatap dengan gigi yang mengerutuk kesal, kedua pemuda tampan itu pun memutuskan untuk mengakhir pertengkaran mereka.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Saking terburu-burunya, BoboiBoy sampai lupa menggunakan gerakan kilatnya untuk berlari. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa, melewati koridor yang sudah sepi itu. Sekali lagi ia melirik jam tangannya, meringis saat sumber kekuatan itu menunjukkan pukul lima petang.

Seharusnya setengah jam lalu ia sudah pulang. Namun salahkan guru matematikanya, yang meminta tolong untuk membereskan beberapa peralatan. Sebenarnya BoboiBoy ingin menolaknya, tapi ia tidak enak juga. Toh, yang meminta tolong adalah gurunya sendiri. ditambah Dengan dirinya yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain.

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat lapangan basket yang sudah sepi itu. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Fang menunggu begitu lama. Ia berharap pemuda itu sudah pulang duluan, sehingga dirinya akan terbebas dari omelan Fang (yang mungkin akan diterimanya besok pagi). Namun di sisi lain ia berharap Fang masih menungguinya. Terserah makian macam apa yang akan dilontarkan pemuda mandarin itu. Bahkan BoboiBoy rela dirinya dicabik-cabik oleh harimau bayang Fang.

Saat tiba di tempat tujuan, ia akhirnya melihat pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru tua di sisi lapangan.

"Fang, maaf sudah membuatmu men—"

Iris hazelnya membelalak.

Pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Ada seorang pemuda jakung yang lebih tinggi darinya, memeluk pinggangnya.

BoboiBoy masih dalam keadaan mematung. Menyadari kehadirannya, kedua pemuda tadi pun memisahkan diri, memisahkan kedua bibir yang tadinya saling terpagut itu.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Rasanya Fang ingin sekali membanting ponsel berwarna senada dengan jaketnya itu, saat ia mencoba untuk menghubungi BoboiBoy namun tidak aktif.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu pemuda itu, namun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal BoboiBoy sendirilah yang tadi mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama! Fang menggeram.

Dengan emosi, diambilnya barang-barangnya, dan mulai melangkah pergi. Lihat saja besok! Akan dihajarnya bocah pendek itu hingga babak belur!

"Fang!"

Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya menghentikan langkahnya. Fang menghela nafas pendek. Saat ini _mood_ nya sedang tidak bagus, membuatnya malas untuk mengobrol dengan orang lain (ia sudah memastikan pemilik suara tadi bukan milik BoboiBoy). Dengan malas, ia menoleh, mendapati ketua klub basketnya berlari ke arahnya. Lelaki itu nampak masih mengenakan seragam basket, sama sepertinya.

"Ya?" sahutnya singkat, saat Azroy—si pemilik suara sudah sampai di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Azroy bertanya saat dirasanya nafasnya sudah kembali normal. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menunduk untuk menatap pemuda yang 10 cm lebih rendah darinya itu.

"Menuggu seseorang," yang ditanya hanya menjawab, dengan nada kesal. Tangannya terkepal erat. "Tapi dia nggak datang-datang… Sialan anak itu,"

"Hahahahaa… Memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Hanya anak bodoh tak berguna," Fang kembali menjawab sinis. Rasa dendamnya terhadap BoboiBoy yang telah membuatnya menunggu lama itu sungguh membuatnya bernafsu untuk membantai pemuda itu segera.

Fang melirik ke atas, saat tak mendapatkan respon dari anak kelas tiga di depannya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu terdiam, menatapnya seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Keheningan berkuasa di tempat luas itu.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Fang," ucapan Fang yang hendak pamit untuk pulang dipotong begitu saja. Pemuda itu menatap kakak kelasnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya…?"

Hanya perasaannya, atau sebuah semburat merah terlihat di keduabelah pipi Azroy.

"Anu… aku mau bilang sesuatu, ke kamu,"

"Mau bilang apa?"

Azroy nampak menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal itu. Pergerakannya benar-benar mencerminkan sebuah kegugupan yang besar, namun Fang berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

' _Seperti orang mau nembak aja.'_

"Aku suka kamu!"

' _Eh?_ '

Butuh beberapa detik hingga iris yang sewarna dengan caramel itu membulat. Membulat sempurna seolah akan lepas dari kantungnya.

"A─aku… aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak pertama kali ketemu, aku sudah tertarik denganmu!"

Fang masih terdiam, mematung saking terkejutnya dengan pernyataan itu. Seolah kepalanya baru saja dipukul keras dengan wajan. Pemuda itu memasang tampang cengo, membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Fang,"

"T─tunggu…" ia berusaha membalikkan kesadarannya yang sempat _blank_. Ini sungguh mengejutkannya. Jika saja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya itu perempuan, Fang bisa dengan mudah menolak dengan segala kejutekannya. Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Tapi kali ini yang ada di depannya… orang yang memasang ekspresi malu-malu—yang menjijikkan—adalah kaum adam, sama sepertinya! Pertama kalinya dia ditembak oleh lelaki, membuat otaknya seolah bekerja jauh lebih lambat dari semestinya.

"K─kakak yakin?" tanyanya canggung. Fang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk berekspresi seperti biasa. Namun emosinya berusaha mendesak logikanya, membuatnya tak sabar untuk memukul wajah pemuda di depannya ini, berlari sekencang-kecangnya untuk pulang dan muntah.

"Tentu saja!"

Fang makin terkejut saat tanpa aba-aba Azroy langsung meraih tangannya, mendekap jemari yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu di dadanya yang berdebar. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Fang merinding setengah mati.

"Aku menyukaimu Fang… ah, aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu!" mata Fang seolah berputar-putar. Dirinya yang tampan dan jantan ini diperlakukan seperti perempuan oleh sejenisnya.

"Tapi—hwaaahh!" Fang makin dikejutkan saat merasakan pinggangnya tertarik, ke dalam dekapan sang senior.

!?

Dan cepat, Azroy mendekatkan wajahnya, memutus jarak antara bibir mereka.

Otak Fang masih sibuk mencerna kejadian ini, membuatnya hanya diam dengan mata terbelalak.

"Fang, maaf sudah membuatmu men—"

Seolah jantungnya akan lepas dari tempatnya saat Fang mendengar suara BoboiBoy di sana. Ia sangat berharap suara yang baru saja mengalami perubahan akibat pubertas itu hanyalah imajinasinya belaka. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang agak jauh di belakangnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala tenaganya, Fang mendorong tubuh Azroy hingga menjauh darinya. Ciuman tadi cukup singkat, namun tetap saja itu adalah ciuman pertamanya!

Dengan kasar ia mengusap bibirnya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan pandangan jijik.

Fang lalu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati BoboiBoy yang masih mematung di sana. Diam tanpa kata.

Fang memukul dahinya frustasi. Bagus, besok berita ini pasti akan tersebar di seluruh sekolah!

"Ngg… aku pulang dulu Fang," suara Azroy menyentakkannya. Fang hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan kejengkelan yang tidak bisa ditahan. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu,"

Yang bersangkutan hanya menghela nafas pendek, menatap punggung kakak kelasnya yang makin menjauh hingga benar-benar menghilang. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan BoboiBoy. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh kapada rivalnya itu, yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Kau darimana saja," tanyanya kesal, bertingkah seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada.

BoboiBoy perlahan melangkah mendekatinya, hingga jarak mereka satu meter. Fang makin jengkel melihat ekspresi BoboiBoy yang seolah melihat Adudu datang dengan kepala bulatnya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu begitu lam—eehh!?" Fang terkejut saat tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh BoboiBoy, membuatnya nyaris jatuh terseret.

"Kau pacaran dengan cowok tadi yah?" Fang tidak melihat ekpresi BoboiBoy yang membelakanginya.

Fang berusaha menarik tangannya kembali, namun kekuatan BoboiBoy lebih darinya. "Mana mungkin, bodoh!" Fang terdiam sejenak. Ia harus mencari cara untuk membela dirinya, agar berita ini tak tersebar oleh BoboiBoy. "Dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya padaku,"

BoboiBoy berhenti saat mereka tiba di belakang ruangan tempat menyimpan peralatan olahraga. Pemuda itu menoleh, membuat Fang terkejut saat melihat wajah yang biasanya terlihat ramah itu kini nampak dingin menusuk.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ciuman?" Fang baru tersadar bahwa bukan hanya wajahnya, namun suara BoboiBoy juga ikut berubah.

"Dia yang menciumku!" suara Fang meninggi. "Aku mana mau dicium olehnya!"

BoboiBoy pun berbalik, dan melangkah ke arahnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Fang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres terhadap anak ini. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mundur selangkah demi selangkah, memperlebar jaraknya dengan BoboiBoy.

"Terus kenapa kau santai-santai saja sudah dicium begitu?"

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kata siapa dia santai-santai saja!? Itu ciuman pertamanya! Namun bukan berarti ia harus meratapinya. Toh, kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Disesali juga tidak ada gunanya.

"Itu hanya ciuman," kini suara Fang lebih datar dari yang tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran BoboiBoy yang 'terlihat' marah hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Padahal ia pikir pemuda itu akan terbahak-bahak menertawainya hingga terjatuh di tanah, lalu menyebarkan gosip heboh ini esoknya.

Fang tidak mengira perkataannya barusan lebih memancing BoboiBoy. Pemuda itu dapat menangkap iris hazel yang membulat sejenak, sebelum menjadi menyipit, menunjukkan amarah yang tak bisa diukurnya.

BoboiBoy melangkah dengan kaki yang sedikit terhentak, membuat alarm yang ada di kepala Fang berbunyi keras. Baru saja ia hendak berbalik untuk lari, sebuah tembok menghalangi jalannya. Ia lupa bahwa saat ini mereka tengah berada di belakang ruangan penyimpanan peralatan olahraga.

Saat pemuda itu kembali menoleh—

"Akh!"

—BoboiBoy sudah berada tepat di depannya.

BoboiBo y mengunci kedua lengan pemuda kurus itu pada tembok, mendekatkan wajahnya yang kini nampak tidak bersahabat. Si korban di sini hanya meringis, merasakan pergelangan tangannya tercengkram begitu kuat.

" **Hanya** ciuman katamu? Apa kau sebegitu senangnya, dicium olehnya? Murahan sekali," suara pemuda beriris hazel yang biasanya terdengar ramah itu kini sedingin es, membuat bulu kuduk Fang berdiri.

Sejujurnya ia ketakutan. Melihat BoboiBoy kehilangan karakter aslinya membuatnya ketakutan. Namun Fang memberanikan diri, menatap mata itu, menantang lelaki pengendali lima elemen tersebut.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu, bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Fang mencoba untuk memberontak, namun cengkraman BoboiBoy pada pergelangan tangannya makin mengerat, membuat pemuda itu meringis. Kakinya tak tinggal diam, menendang-nendang berharap bisa tepat sasaran.

Harusnya kaki yang terbalut sepatu ungu itu mengenai sasarannya, jika saja BoboiBoy tak menginjak kedua kakinya dengan satu kaki, membuat Fang benar-benar terkunci. Ia tidak mengerti. Darimana BoboiBoy bisa mendapat kekuatan sebesar ini.

Memang sih, BoboiBoy type petarung jarak dekat, membuatnya memiliki kelebihan di bagian fisik. Selain itu tubuhnya yang telah melalui masa pubertas itu lebih kokoh, dibanding tubuh Fang yang lebih kurus.

Fang masih berusaha memberontak, sampai ia merasakan hembusan hangat mengenai wajahnya.

"Fang…"

Cup!

Dan BoboiBoy pung menghapus jarak antara kedua bibir mereka.

Mata karamel Fang membelalak sempurna. Pertama oleh kakak kelasnya, lalu ciuman keduanya direnggut oleh teman sekelasnya yang telah ia kenal selama 6 tahun terakhir ini. Bibir BoboiBoy terasa lebih tipis dari milik Azroy, dan juga… lebih manis.

BoboiBoy harus agak berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi Fang sehingga ia bisa mencicipi bibir merah muda pucat yang menggoda itu. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai membebaskan kaki Fang, tak memperoleh perlawanan apapun dari pemain basket itu. BoboiBoy tersenyum di sela ciumannya, utamanya saat tangan Fang ikut diam. Entah pemuda itu menikmati ciuman ini, atau terlalu shock untuk membuat sendinya bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Sepertinya pernyataan kedualah yang benar. Fang masih terdiam, mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Bibirnya. Bibir BoboiBoy. Bersentuhan.

"Mphh…" harusnya ia memberontak, namun saat BoboiBoy memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka, Fang seolah berada di dimensi lain. Suatu hal yang fana membuat tubuhnya kaku dan—ia tak sanggup mengakuinya—seolah mengikuti pergerakan tubuh pemuda yang 7 cm lebih rendah darinya itu.

Merasa Fang sudah agak tenang, BoboiBoy mulai bergerak lebih jauh. Ia mulai menjilat belahan bibir pemuda di depannya, seolah menghapus jejak ciuman bekas seniornya tadi sekaligus meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kesadaran Fang sepertinya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, membuatnya hanya diam, **menikmati** ciuman manis itu. Meski tak membalas ciuman BoboiBoy, lelaki itu tak lagi memberontak, membuat si pemuda bertopi leluasa menikmati belahan merah mudanya.

BoboiBoy mengemut bibir tipis Fang dengan penuh gairah, seolah ia sedang menikmati es krim coklat. Suara ecapan terdengar begitu jelas di tempat yang sepi itu, diiringi suara nafas Fang yang tidak beraturan.

"Fangh…" BoboiBoy menjeda ciumannya sejenak untuk menggumamkan nama itu, sebelum ia kembali mengemut bibir Fang dengan lembut.

Namun kau tak akan bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan remaja yang sedang dalam pengaruh hormon.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut nan manis itu kian memanas, utamanya saat lidah BoboiBoy mendesak masuk. Awalnya Fang menolak, namun saat BoboiBoy menggigit bibir bawahnya—membuatnya memekik tertahan—organ tak bertulang itu pun lolos, dan mulai menjelajahi tempat yang baru untuknya itu.

Perlakukan BoboiBoy yang tiba-tiba membuat Fang—setelah sekian lama—kembali ke alam nyata. Mata sipitnya membelalak kaget, dan refleks, ia mendorong tubuh yang tengah lengah itu, terbalut dalam kenikmatan.

Dorongan Fang cukup keras, sukses membuat BoboiBoy tersungkur ke tanah. Si pemuda berkacamata seharusnya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, melesatkan kakinya kabur dari tempat itu, namun pasokan oksigen yang kurang dalam paru-parunya sepertinya tak memungkinkan. Ia segera meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dengan kedua tangan yang tertumpu pada lututnya.

"Hhh… hahh… hahhh…" Fang terengah-engah, menatap BoboiBoy yang kini mencoba untuk bangun dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan itu mengusap kasar bibir dan sekitarnya, menghapus cairan salivanya—yang bercampur dengan milik BoboiBoy—yang sempat meloloskan diri melalui sudut bibirnya.

Setelah pasokan oksigennya cukup, Fang menegakkan tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan BoboiBoy. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Aura hitam—bayangannya—kini mulai menguar di sekitarnya, membuat BoboiBoy mengambil posisi siaga.

Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran!

"Harimau bayang!" dan terbentuklah sesosok bayangan yang menyerupai harimau bermata merah. "Seraaang!"

Mata BoboiBoy memicing saat bayangan itu melesat ke arahnya. Harimau bayang Fang memang cepat, namun ia lebih cepat dengan gerakan kilatnnya.

"BoboiBoy Gempa!" Fang tidak terkejut saat pemuda yang awalnya mengenakan seragam sekolah ditambah dengan rompi merah dan topi orange itu berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian yang didominasi warna hitam dan kuning keemasan. "Ombak tanah!" dan keluarlah tanah yang meyerupai ombak besar, menerjang harimau bayang Fang yang tak sempat menghindar.

Fang masih terkejut dengan nasib naas harimau bayangnya,hingga ia tak menyadari seorang pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya menguncinya dari belakang. Mata karamelnya membelalak.

' _S─sejak kapan!?_ ' ia langsung menoleh ke arah ombak tanah yang mulai menyurut itu, dan mendapati BoboiBoy gempa masih berada di sana. ' _Sejak kapan dia mengeluarkan kuasa tiganya?_ '

Namun mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatnya, Fang kembali memberontak dengan kekuatan fisiknya sendiri. Beruntunglah ia masuk klub basket, membuatnya mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup. Cukup kuat untuk meloloskan diri dari pemuda halilintar yang tegah menguncinya ini.

Fang menyikut kepala BoboiBoy Halilintar sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda yang didominasi oleh warna merah itu pening untuk beberapa saat. Saat itulah Fang memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

Namun sepertinya nasib sial tengah berpihak padanya hari ini. BoboiBoy Taufan tanpa di sangka-sangka muncul di hadapannya, tanpa sempat Fang antimidasi.

Brakk!

Kepala pemuda kurus itu menubruk _skateboard_ milik Taufan, membuatnya harus tersungkur di tanah. Harusnya hal ini tidak lebih buruk lagi, jika saja ia tak melihat retakan pada dua lensa kacamata ungunya.

Oh, sungguh sial.

Fang mengeluh kesakitan sambil mengusap pangkal hidungnya yang telah berciuman dengan sisi _skateboard_ biru yang sepertinya keras itu. Ia melepas kacamatanya, dan seketika pandangannya langsung saja buram.

Baru saja hendak berusaha untuk bangun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya langsung dikepung oleh sesuatu yang kasar, memaksa punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tanah kembali.

"Kurungan tanah,"

Keputus asaan pun mulai Fang rasakan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kalah dalam pertarungannya dengan BoboiBoy.

Ah, lupakan itu! Saat ini yang lebih penting ialah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!? Fang tak melihat jelas ekspresi pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu dengan jelas, namun ia tahu bahwa kini BoboiBoy telah bersatu kembali.

Dalam pandagan buram, ia melihat BoboiBoy berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu lalu menyatukan kedua tangan Fang dengan kekuatan tanahnya, membuat Fang saat ini terborgol oleh tanah keras. Fang seharusnya bisa memberontak, namun rasa pening habis terbentur tadi membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa.

Ia hanya bisa diam, mengumpulkan tenaga, bahkan saat BoboiBoy mengangkatnya di bahunya, membawanya masuk ke ruangan terdekat.

Masih sibuk mengeluh dengan kapalanya yang terbalik dan kesakitan sehabis terbentur itu, Fang mendengar suara pintu berdecit, yang ditutup perlahan, sebelum semuanya menjadi benar-benar gelap.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

A/N :

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama saya ketik sampai 4 chapter, tapi baru bisa dipublish sekarang. Niatnya sih mau update sekali seminggu. Doakan biar lancar yah~ ^^  
Tinggal di edit aja sih. Juga dikasih beberapa tambahan, dan hilangin scene yang dirasa ga perlu! Jadi pendapat para pembaca sangat dibutuhkan di sini!

Ohya, di sini saya menggunakan Azroy sebagai OC. Itutuuuh! Tokoh utama dari telenovela yang dinonton BoboiBoy dkk di season 1, yang punya kucing namanya Sasha ituu! xD /plak

Yosh! Kalo gitu mohon kritik dan sarannya…

Review pleaseee!


	2. Chapter 2

**BoboyBoy © Animonsta**

 **BE MINE! © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Romance, & Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning(s) : AR, yaoi, rated M for lemon scene, OOC, OC, BoboiBoyXFang, 6 years skiptime, highschool life, Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Say "I Love You"**

Sinar mentari berhasil lolos melalui celah jendela kamarnya, mengusiknya. Fang mengerjap-kerjapkan mata seraya menggerutu tak jelas, sambil menggeliat tak nyaman, sebelum benar-benar bangun, merasakan rasa pegal yang seolah menyumbat seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Ia terduduk, diam.

Tatapannya tertuju pada jam weker yang tergeletak di atas meja,yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Biasanya benda itu disetel pada angka lima, sehingga ia bisa bangun subuh dan bersiap ke sekolah sebelum jarum menunjukkan pukul enam. Namun kali ini ia membiarkannya. Menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya, menemukan berbagai jejak kemerahan beraneka macam pada permukaan kulitnya.

Ah, sial…

.

.

 **Flashback**

Matahari makin terlahap oleh garis horizon, membuat senja perlahan-lahan mulai menggantikan cahaya orangenya dengan kegelapan. Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua saja manusia yang berada di sekolah ini. BoboiBoy membawa Fang masuk ke dalam ruang perlatan olahraga, dan menaruh tubuh itu di lantai berkarpet dengan perlahan.

Pemuda itu lalu mencari seklar lampu, dan menekannya saat menemukannya. Tak genap sedetik ruangan yang awalnya gelap itu kini didominasi oleh cahaya putih yang remang-remang. BoboiBoy lalu menutup pintu, menimbulkan suara berdecit yang menggema di suasana sekolah yang nampak sepi. Ruangan itu hanya bisa terkunci dari luar, membuat BoboiBoy harus mengganjal pintu itu dengan keris petirnya.

Oke, semua beres.

Iris hazelnya kini menatap sedih kepada pemuda bersurai biru tua yang kini tengah berusaha melepaskan borgolan tanah di tangan ringkihnya sekuat tenaga. Ia sepertinnya tak mengetahui apa yang sedari tadi dilakukan BoboiBoy. Salahkan mata minusnya yang muncapai 3 dioptri itu.

"Fang…" yang dipanggil tersentak, menyipitkan matanya kepada pemuda yang berjalan mendekatinya. Fang menggeser bokongnya menjauh, namun ia terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak tembok.

BoboiBoy kini berada tepat di depannya, berlutut dan menatapnya. Sayangnya Fang tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi itu, hingga ia tersentak saat merasakan pipinya dirangkup oleh kedua tangan yang agak kasar.

"Fang, maafkan aku,"

Ia lalu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menabrak wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, iris karamel itu membelalak. Namun kali ini lebih lebar dari yang biasanya. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, mulut Fang terbuka, membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh dengan ekspresi itu.

Fang rasanya ingin kabur dari dunia ini untuk hari ini saja. Pertama Kak Azroy, kapten tim basketnya. Lalu BoboiBoy, teman masa kecil, sekaligus rivalnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dikejar-kejar oleh perempuan sepanjang hidupnya, namun kali ini lain ceritanya. Yang menyukainya adalah LAKI-LAKI! Dua **lelaki** menyatakan cinta padanya hari ini. Dan parahnya lagi mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak bisa Fang hindari selama masa SMAnya.

Seandainya ia bisa menemui Adu Du dan kembali berkomplot dengannya, Fang lebih memilih untuk memerankan peran antagonis, yang penting ia bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

Fang masih kalut dalam pikirannya, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa BoboiBoy semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, hingga mereka pun berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Fang membelalakkan matanya, merasakan organ kenyal itu mengemut belahan merah mudanya. Meski ada sensasi nyaman saat BoboiBoy mengemut bibir tipisnya—seolah benar-benar terasa manis, Fang tetap saja melawan, mendorong dada pemuda itu sekuat tenaga.

"Mpphh…" awalnya ciuman itu terasa lembut, namun hanya mencapai beberapa detik.

BoboiBoy kembali menciumnya dengan bringas, membuat saliva mereka saling bercampur. Fang berusaha menolehkan kepalanya, hingga ciuman itu terlepas untuk beberapa saat. Namun dengan segera si pemuda bertopi reptile itu kembali menghadang wajah tirus si korban, kembali menikmati gua pemuda yang pernah menjadi rivalnya itu.

Tangan Fang yang terborgol berusaha mendorong tubuh BoboiBoy, namun pemuda itu malah semakin menekankan wajahnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah BoboiBoy mengaduk-aduk isi mulut si pemuda China dengan penuh nafsu. Fang tentu saja mmberi perlawanan dengan cara mendorong lidah BoboiBoy dengan lidahnya sendiri. Akibatnya lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam dan BoboiBoy menikmatinya.

"Fangh…"

"Nghh… hahh… hhh…" Fang menetralkan nafasnya saat pagutan BoboiBoy akhirnya terlepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Pemuda itu menjilati rahang Fang, turun ke leher, dan mencumbunya seperti serigala kelaparan. BoboiBoy menggigiti kulit putih itu, meninggalkan beberapa _kiss mark_ di sana.

"Ngkhh…" Fang mengejang geli. "H─hentikann… ahh! " ia menggeliat kegelian saat BoboiBoy berhasil menemukan titik sensitifnya, memainkannya dengan ujung lidahnya. Bahu pemuda itu tercengkram erat, membuatnya tak dapat lolos.

BoboiBoy merasa terganggu dengan dorongan yang sedari tadi diusahakan oleh pemuda bermata minus di depannya. Ia memang lebih kuat dari Fang, namun Fang juga sangat kuat. Semuanya pasti akan menjadi lebih mudah jika saja Fang seorang gadis, atau mungkin setidaknya Fang bukanlah anggota klub basket yang setiap hari harus menjalani latihan rutin, baik stamina ataupun fisik.

BoboiBoy melepaskan cumbuannya, membiarkan Fang mengatur nafasnya. Ia menyeka air liurnya sendiri yang berserakan di dagunya, menatap Fang dengan penuh hasrat.

Ah, sial…

BoboiBoy lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan mata hazelnya membulat senang saat menangkap sebuah tali yang biasa digunakan untuk olahraga lompat tali atau pemanasan.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mengambil tali itu, dan mengikatkannya pada borgol tanah yang mengikat tangan si pemuda keturunan China.

"Bobo─Boy… hhh… Aku akan membunuhmu… hh…" Fang masih sempat-sempatnya memberikan delikan penuh kebencian meski nafasnya sedang tidak beraturan. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Memberikan perlawanan sepertinya hanya sia-sia.

BoboiBoy mengabaikan pemuda itu, lalu mengikatkan ujung tali tebal itu pada gantungan yang si pemiliknya sudah ia lemparkan sembarang. Kini Fang benar-benar tidak bisa melawan, mengingat kedua tangannya terikat ke atas. Namun bukan Fang namanya jika menyerah semudah itu. Setelah ia rasa nafasnya kembali normal, Fang meronta-ronta dengan kakinya, berusaha menendang pemuda di depannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" ia nyaris berteriak. "Kukira kau pahlawan Pulau Rintis yang dipuja-puja orang! Kau tak lebih dari pecundang penyuka sesama jenis!" bentaknya sengit. "Lepaskan aku bodoh! Kubunuh kau!"

BoboiBoy hanya menghela nafas pendek mendengar cacian Fang. Ia kembali bertekuk lutut, membungkam bibir tipis merah basah itu dengan bibirnya.

"Mpphhh!" perlawanan Fang menjadi lebih liar. Sepertinya ia telah mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya.

BoboiBoy pun tidak mau kalah. Tangannya yang awalnya mencengkram bahu pemuda oriental itu kini melesak masuk ke dalam kemeja putih sang empunya, menemukan dua daging kecil yang terasa empuk di tangannya.

Fang tersentak.

"Nggg… Mpphh!"

BoboiBoy memainkan kedua puting yang mulai mengeras itu. Memilinnya, menyentilnya, bahkan mencubitnya dengan gemas, membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya, dan kembali mencumbu leher Fang, membiarkan desahan pemuda itu menggiringi aksinya.

"Ahhh! H─hentikaaannhh… Ngghhhk!" kaki Fang meracau-racau tidak jelas, dan sialnya hal itu—kembali—mengganggu BoboiBoy.

Sekali lagi si pengendali elemen menghentikan cumbuannya, membiarkan si pengendali bayangan kembali menetralkan nafasnya. Wajah putih Fang kini semerah tomat, dan setetes saliva yang berhasil lolos dari sudut bibirnya. Hal itu membuat BoboiBoy semaki 'lapar', membuatnya mengerang, merasakan sesuatu yang sesak pada area bawahnya.

"Keris petir!" BoboiBoy mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang berwarna kuning itu, dan secepat kilat—

"!?"

—pakaian Fang yang tersobek menjadi beberapa bagian itu tergeletak di lantai.

"K─kau gila BoboiBoy!" Fang semakin emosi. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar berniat memerkosanya. Meski saat ini ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan emosi penuh kemarahan, namun perasaannya diselubungi oleh ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Utamanya saat BoboiBoy mengangkat tubuhnya kurusnya, hingga ia terduduk di pangkuan pemuda itu.

BoboiBoy memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan erat, menanamkan wajahnya di dada Fang yang agak terbentuk akibat latihan.

"Aku gila karena kau, Fang…"

Setelah itu BoboiBoy meraup puting merah muda Fang, mengemutnya seperti bayi. Si empunya tentu saja tersentak, menggelinjang geli.

"Ahhh… J─jangan di sanaaa! Ngghhh…" Fang berusaha meronta, namun tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci. BoboiBoy melumat puting kirinya, sementara yang sebelah kanan dimainkan oleh jemari besar si pemilik kuasa tiga. BoboiBoy melakukannya secara bergantian, memberikan sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakan oleh Fang.

"Haahhh… K─kubilang hentikanh… A─aku bukan… perempuan, bodohh… Akh!" ia memekik saat pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya itu menggigit puting kanannya. "K─kumohon hentikan… Boboi… ah! BoboiBoyhh… ngghh…"

"Ya, Fang… sebut namaku…" desahan Fang membuat BoboiBoy makin liar dengan permainannya. Ia menjelajahi tubuh yang terlatih dengan baik itu dengan lidahnya, meninggalkan beberapa cap kemerahan di sana.

"Fanghh…" BoboiBoy kembali mendongkak, lalu meraih leher Fang dan melumatnya lembut. Ia lalu menjilat cuping pemuda oriental itu dengan sesual, membuat sang empunya kegelian. "Aku mencintaimu Fang…" BoboiBoy berujar lirih, menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu korbannya.

Sejujurnya ia merasa begitu menyesal telah memperlakukan sahabatnya—atau mungkin rivalnya sejak kecil seperti ini. Namun kemarahan menguasainya. Kemarahan saat melihat Fang nampak biasa-biasa saja setelah dicium oleh lelaki yang bukan dirinya.

' _Itu hanya ciuman,_ '

Kemarahan itu kembali menguasai pemuda berparas imut itu.

Mulutnya kembali mengemut setiap inci dari kulit pemuda China di depannya, membiarkan nafsu menguasainya.

"Danh…" suara BoboiBoy terdengar serak di telinga Fang. "Kau juga harus mencintaiku…" ucapnya lalu menggigit ujung teliga pemuda itu.

"Berhenti… BoboiBoyhh! Ngghh… sadarlahh…"

Mengabaikan rintihan Fang, tangan BoboiBoy lalu turun, meraba sebuah gundukan di sana. BoboiBoy mengelusnya, menggoda si pemilik yang tersentak geli itu.

"Kau bertingkah seperti membencinya Fang…" ia menjilat bibir Fang. "Tapi tubuhmu berkata lain…"

Tanpa basa-basi, BoboiBoy lalu menurunkan Fang dari pangkuannya. Fang meronta sekuat tenaga saat BoboiBoy membuka resleting celana sekolah miliknya, dan menurunkannya serta boxer yang dipakainya. BoboiBoy melempar kedua celana itu sembarang tempat, menatap lelaki yang dicintainya yang kini benar-benar polos. Tanpa pakaian, tanpa kacamata. Ah, benar juga. Sepatu serta sarung tangan ungu itu masih setia terpasang.

Kejantanan si pemuda China itu nampak menegang dengan ujung yang mengkilat, mengeluarkan setetes cairan kental. Menyadari tatapan lapar dari BoboiBoy, Fang segera merapatkan kedua lututnya.

Sayangnya tangannya terikat, membuat BoboiBoy dengan leluasa membuka kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan kenjantanan yang amat menggoda itu.

"Ah… Fang…" milik Fang termasuk ukuran normal untuk remaja seusianya, namun terlihat begitu putih dan mulus.

BoboiBoy meneguk ludahnya. Ia lalu menahan kaki Fang dengan sikunya. Fang meringis saat miliknya dipegang oleh BoboiBoy.

"J─Jangan BoboiBoy…" pintanya. Kini ia harus membuang harga dirinya, memberikan intonasi memelas pada kalimatnya. "Kumohon… Jang—ahhh…!"

BoboiBoy memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengemutnya seperti permen. Ia memainkan ujung lidahnya pada lubang kencing pemuda itu dengan ganas, mengabaikan si pemilik yang kini nyaris berteriak.

"Ngaaahh… hh… ahhhh! B─berhentiii…! Haahhh! Boboihh...Boyhh!" Fang tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diterimanya, apalagi saat BoboiBoy memainkan dua biji kembarnya. Pemuda itu memainkan privasinya dengan begitu ganas. Fang mau tak mau menggeliat, menahan sensasi yang seolah mendidihkan darahnya.

BoboiBoy makin terangsang dengan erangan yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu. Ia semakin merapatkan bibirnya, meremas benda itu dengan dua belahan merah mudanya. Lidahnya melesak-lesakkan diri ke lubang kencing Fang, seolah benda itu cukup untuk masuk ke sana. Tangannya tak lupa memainkan biji pelir Fang, mengelus, bahkan meremasnya.

Kaki Fang berusaha menutup, namun BoboiBoy menahannya dengan kuat. Fang terus mengerang penuh kenikmatan, mengabaikan salivanya yang kini mulai menetes, melewati sudut bibirnya.

Permainan BoboiBoy berlangsung cukup lama, hingga Fang merasa kepalanya seperti terpukul oleh sesuatu. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang. Aliran darahnya seolah terpusat pada satu organ; kejantanannya yang sedang dimainkan oleh BoboiBoy.

BoboiBoy merasakan kejantanan Fang berkedut dalam mulutnya. Ia pun melepaskan lumatannya, dan mengocok benda itu dengan kencang.

"A─aa─aaaahhh!" Fang mengejang tertahan. Kepalanya serasa mau meledak saat cairan yang seharusnya keluar itu masih berada di dalam. Ia menunduk tak sabar, melihat ujung jempol BoboiBoy menahan lubang kencingnya, sementara empat jemari yang lain meremas benda itu, mencegah cairan yang kini sudah mendesak keluar.

Fang menggeliat liar. "L─LEPASKAN BOBOIBOOYY!" Fang tak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang tidak jelas, merasakan orgasme pertamanya harus tertunda oleh ulah iseng BoboiBoy.

Si pelaku hanya menyeringai, melihat ekspresi tersiksa Fang. "Akan kulepaskan jika Fang mau menjadi kekasihku,"

Mata Fang membelalak, namun ia tak bisa berpikir cukup jernih untuk mencerna kalimat BoboiBoy. Pemuda itu hanya menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan. "LEPASKAAANNHHH!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau menjadi kekasihku,"

"Terserah kau! Cepat lepaskaaannh! Nghhhh…!" Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sensasi yang seolah akan meledakkan dirinya kapan saja.

BoboiBoy mendekatkan wajah mereka, menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Tanpa mengerti situasi korbannya ini ia malah menciumi wajah tampan itu. "Aku mencintaimu Fang…"

"Ngaaahhh… Haaahhh!" Fang makin tersiksa saat kejantanannya berkedut sesak.

"Ayo bilang kau mencintaiku..." BoboiBoy berbisik, lalu mengecup pelan cuping pemuda berparas China tersebut.

Fang menggeleng.

BoboiBoy menghela nafas pendek. Ia kembali turun, dan mulai mempermainkan bola kembar Fang dengan lidahnya. Dilahapnya bola itu seperti memakan permen, memainkannya dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda ini memang berniat membuat korbannya gila.

Air mata Fang berhasil lolos, menetes di pipinya yang semerah kepiting rebus. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! PUAS!? LEPASKAN TANGANMU—!"

BoboiBoy seolah mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan hidup muda selamanya. Ia mendongkak, menatap Fang puas. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir tipis Fang, dan melepaskan genggamannya pada kejantanan yang kini membiru itu.

 _Croottt…_

"A─AAAHHHKK…!" Fang menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Tubuhnya melengkung saat cairan putih itu menyembur keluar dengan derasnya. Sensasi ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Orgasme pertamanya terasa begitu dahsyat, dan cukup banyak.

BoboiBoy merasakan tangannya basah akibat semburan sperma Fang. Ia menatap jemarinya itu, lalu menjiatinya tanpa rasa jijik.

"Kau begitu manis Fang…"

Fang hanya terengah-engah, kehabisan tenaga. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang dikatakannya barusan hingga BoboiBoy mau berbaik hati membiarkannya orgasme. Lelaki itu menatap sayu pada pemuda yang kini tengah mengemut jemarinya, layaknya seorang bocah yang makan coklat dengan berantakan.

Mata sipit Fang terasa makin berat. Orgasme yang dahsyat tadi sungguh menguras tenaganya. Ia sempat mendengar perkataan BoboiBoy yang menyarankan mengenai ronde kedua, sebelum kantuk menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Pemuda itu pun tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 **Flashback end**

Ia begitu naïf mengharapkan kejadian itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang mengiringi masa pubertasnya.

Namun bercak merah ini ialah sebuah bukti nyata.

Fang tidak begitu ingat bagaimana BoboiBoy bisa masuk ke rumah ini dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Mungkin saat Fang bergumam tidak jelas karena separuh jiwanya berada di alam mimpi, BoboiBoy memerika celana pemuda oriental itu dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dan Fang hanya berharap BoboiBoy tidak melakukan hal yang lebih.

Ia menggeleng cepat, sebelum membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air yang terasa menusuk.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

"Selamat pagi Fang~" sapaan seorang gadis yang mengenakan hijab merah muda hanya ia balas dengan anggukan kecil sebelum ia duduk pada bangkunya yang berada di barisan pojok. Kelas itu sudah ramai, dan Fang menyadari beberapa orang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Eh Fang! Tumben sekali kau datang tidak cepat!" seorang pemuda gempal keturunan India mendatanginya, meyuarakan rasa penasaran dari sejumlah teman sekelasnya.

"Terserah aku mau datang cepat atau lambat, "ketusnya.

Si penanya hanya mendengus kesal. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum mau beranjak dari tempat itu, berniat untuk menggoda pemuda keturunan China di depannya. "Kau lagi _badmood_ ya Fang? Lagi PMS?"

Fang berdiri dari kursinya. "Apa kau bilang!?"

"Hei, hei… sudahlah. Tidak baik bertengkar pagi-pagi…" Yaya datang melerai mereka berdua. Meski suaranya terdengar lembut, buku catatan serta pulpen berkepala dombanya setia ia pegang, membuat Gopal dan Fang terpaksa meneguk ludah.

"Hoi Fang. Tanganmu kenapa?" Ying ikut bergabung bersama mereka bertiga. Mata sipitnya tertuju pada lingkaran merah yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan pemuda ber-ras sama dengannya itu.

Respon Fang di luar dugaan teman-temannya. Pemuda itu seperti tersedak sesuatu, dan seketika wajahnya memerah. Fang mengelus pergelangan tangannya itu, mengingat kejadian memalukan yang menimpanya kemarin. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke depan, mendapati bangku BoboiBoy masih kosong, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa pemuda itu belum datang? Biasanya BoboiBoy selalu berlomba-lomba dengannya untuk datang lebih dahulu.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia memang tidak datang hari ini.

"Dia diringkus aparat kemarin. Maklumlah, penjahat kelas kakap,"

Ah, dia datang.

Keempat orang itu langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda bertopi reptile yang baru memasuki kelas. Sekali lagi Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying dikejutkan dengan reaksi Fang yang lain dari biasanya. Padahal mereka yakin sekali pemuda China itu akan berdiri dari kursinya sambil menggebrak meja, mencaci BoboiBoy dengan kata-katanya yang pedas.

Tapi kali ini ia malah memalingkan wajahnya, dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit keras.

"Aku… aku harus ke toilet!" dan pemuda itu melesatkan diri ke luar kelas.

.

.

Fang menyesali nasibnya yang begitu buruk hari ini. Ia tengah berlari untuk menghindari BoboiBoy (setidaknya sampai jam pelajaran dimulai) namun ia malah bertemu dengan orang kedua yang ingin dihindarinya. Azroy. Mereka berpapasan di lorong, dan Fang mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eng…" Azroy nampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kemarin kau langsung pulang yah?" tanyanya dengan nada canggung. "Aku kembali ke sekolah, mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada. Saat aku mampir ke rumahmu… masih terkunci rapat,"

Fang tersentak. Entah bagaimana ia harus bersyukur pemuda tinggi di depannya ini tak mencarinya ke ruang peralatan olahraga. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya. Meski saat itu ia berharap seseorang akan datang, menyelamatkannya dari kegilaan BoboiBoy.

Fang menggaruk pipinya. "A─aku mampir ke rumah teman,"

Mata Azroy menyipit. "Teman sia—"

"Maaf kak, aku harus pergi," tanpa memberi kesempatan pemuda yang telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya itu untuk bicara Fang pun kabur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Secepat kilat ia masuk ke toilet, mengunci diri di sana. Ia mengatur nafasnya, lelah berlari.

Fang menatap pergelangan tangannya yang merah, bekas borgolan BoboiBoy kemarin. Hatinya seperti diremas saat ia mengingatnya. Ia berusaha untuk melupakannya, namun ingatannya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Andai saja ia memiliki kelemahan seperti milik BoboiBoy, ia pasti akan terus menggunakan kekuatannya, hingga menjadi pelupa.

Fang mengelus tengkuknya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang **menikmati** permainan pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu. Ia tak bisa mengelak. BoboiBoy seperti tahu semua titik sensitifnya, dan saat lelaki itu menyentuhnya, Fang dengan memalukannya mendesah seperti seorang pelacur.

Ia bersyukur BoboiBoy tak cukup gila untuk menyetubuhinya yang kehilangan kesadaran. Ia malah dibawah pulang ke rumah, dan ditidurkan dengan damai di atas ranjang. Saat itu Fang merasakan aroma BoboiBoy pada tubuhnya. Mungkin lelaki itu memakaikan rompi orangenya pada Fang, dan menggantinya saat sampai di rumah.

' _Kenapa BoboiBoy melakukan semua itu?_ ' Fang menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Ia seharusnya membenci pemuda itu setelah semua yang dilakukannya, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia malah mengharapkan semuanya menjadi normal, seperti semua ini tak pernah terjadi.

 _Tok tok…_

Suara pintu yang diketuk dua kali menyadarkan Fang dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan dua ketukan yang sama, menandakan bahwa toilet ini sedang dipakai.

 _Tok tok!_

Pintu itu kembali di ketuk. Kali ini lebih keras. Fang memutar bola matanya. Apa mungkin toilet sebelah sedang dipakai, dan orang di balik pintu ini benar-benar harus buang air.

Ya sudahlah. Ia bisa menunggu bel masuk di luar, yang penting ia terhindar dari BoboiBoy.

Fang pun membuka kunci tempat itu, dan—

"—hmph!"

 _BLAMM!_

 _Ceklek._

Seseorang langsung melesak masuk, menutup, serta mengunci pintu toilet itu. Menabrakkan tubuh Fang pada tembok dan membungkam mulutnya. Iris caramel Fang membulat.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **A/N :**

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terumakasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas review yang kemarin ^/\^ Padahal saya mikirnya bakal dapat kritikan pedas, bahkan flame. Ga nyangka bakal disambut baik gitu… :'D /terharu/

Maaf atas ke-OOC-an para chara di sini. Maklum, author lagi 'terbawa suasana' pas ngetik, jadi… ya gitulah! XD Saya sendiri juga sering OOC jika menyangkut hal yang disukai~ /plak

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah saya meminta review anda lagi…? Silahkan memberikan kritik, saran, pendapat sekalian~ XD

Akhir kata, review please~


	3. Chapter 3

BoboiBoy menatap sendu kepada pemuda yang kini tengah tersandar di tembok, mengenakan celana sekolah dan jaket tanpa lengan merah. Pandangannya tertuju pada bekas kemerahan pada pergelangan tangan pemuda ringkih itu, bukti bahwa seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk lolos dari borgolan tanah yang mengikatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maaf Fang…" bibir tipisnya bergumam sedih. Dengan lembut—mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan si pemuda—ia pun mengangkatnya, membawahnya di atas punggungnya.

"Ng…" pemuda yang ia panggil Fang itu melenguh tak nyaman, namun tak terbangun.

BoboiBoy tersenyum tipis, menyamankan posisi Fang di punggungnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang sengaja ia buat cepat agar mereka bisa sampai di tempat tujuan tanpa harus menghirup banyak angin malam. Tentu saja setelah ia merapikan tempat itu, menghapus segala bekas 'permainannya'.

Entah dirinya yang memiliki kekuatan di atas manusia biasa, atau tubuh Fang terasa lebih ringan dari kelihatannya. Fang masih terlelap ke alam mimpi, meski beberapa kali harus melenguh, tak nyaman dengan angin malam yang manusuk hingga ke tulang. Maka BoboiBoy pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai ia tiba di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang terletak agak dekat dari sekolahnya. Jika diingat-ingat, ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke rumah teman SDnya itu, mengingat betapa keras Fang menolak, jika keempat temannya hendak main ke rumahnya.

" _Kalian hanya merepotkan_ ," katanya.

BoboiBoy kembali mengukir senyum. Ia menaikkan tubuh Fang yang sempat agak merosot dari punggungnya, membuka pagar besi putih itu lalu masuk ke dalam.

Ia cukup naïf, berpikir bahwa orang seteliti Fang lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menangkap wajah tidur Fang yang nampak tenang.

"Fang, kau taruh kuncimu dimana…?" setengah-setengah, antara harus membangunkan pemuda itu atau tidak, BoboiBoy bertanya lirih. Ia menghela nafas pendek saat tak memperoleh sahutan, hanya mendengarkan suara dengkuran kecil dari pemuda manis itu.

Dengan pelan, didudukkannya Fang di atas lantai teras rumah yang gelap gulita tersebut, mencari benda kecil bergerigi di saku celana si pemilik rumah. Senyumannya merekah saat menemukan benda yang dicarinya di sana.

BoboiBoy pun membuka pintu rumah itu, sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit. Ia harus menggunakan kuasa apinya untuk menemukan seklar lampu, dan seluruh ruangan yang awalnya gelap gullita kini menjadi terang benderang.

Ia cukup kagum, melihat rumah kecil itu dalam kondisi bersih dan rapih. Sangat langka, untuk ukuran lelaki SMA yang tinggal sendirian. Mungkin Fang bisa menjadi istri yang baik di masa de—

BoboiBoy segera menepis pikirannya yang sudah melantur kemana-mana. Ia kembali keluar untuk mengambil pemuda China itu, mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam setelah ia menutup kembali pintu itu.

Rumah itu tak terlalu besar. Ia langsung menemukan tempat tidur, sofa, meja ,televisi dan lemari di ruangan utama. Ada sebuah ruangan lain yang dibatasi sebuah korden, dan BoboiBoy menduganya sebagai dapur dan kamar mandi.

Dengan—sangat—lembut dibaringkannya tubuh kurus itu di atas ranjang. Ia lalu membuka lemari Fang, mengobrak-abrik isinya, dan tersenyum saat mendapatkan piyama ungu yang tergantung di sana.

Ia pun membuka jaketnya yang ia pasangkan pada pemuda itu, dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tak membangunkannya. Semburat kemerahan tipis mewarnai pipinya saat mendapati tubuh putih Fang terdapat banyak bercak kemerahan, bekas permainan liarnya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala, memakaikan piyama ungu tersebut ke tubuh kurus sang pemilik, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupinya.

BoboiBoy mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu segera. Ia malah mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang, memperhatikan wajah tidur Fang.

Tangannya terangkat, mengelus lembut wajah tirus pemuda itu. Mulai dari alis, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung hingga jemari besar itu menyentuh bibir pemuda itu. Bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan, BoboiBoy memajukan tubuhnya, hingga kedua bibir mereka saling menempel.

Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Fang yang beraturan menabrak wajahnya. Memang menyenangkan mencium Fang, utamanya jika pemuda itu memberontak… atau bahkan lebih baik jika ia mau membalas ciumannya. Namun Fang yang tidur tanpa perlawanan menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan, seolah pemuda yang terbaring itu adalah miliknya seutuhnya. Diam, tak berdaya.

BoboiBoy memagut bibir tipis yang mulai basah olehnya itu, menikmatinya seperti permen. Setelah puas, BoboiBoy pun memisahkan wajah mereka, setelah memberi kecupan singkat di pipi pemuda itu.

Aroma maskulin yang bercampur dengan aroma anggur rambut lelaki itu menguar, seolah menghipnotis BoboiBoy. Ia bisa saja menerjang Fang saat ini juga, 'melahap'nya tanpa sisa. Namun mengatasnamakan kerasionalan otaknya, BoboiBoy menggeleng cepat.

Kasmaran ini benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Ia tak menyangka dirinya akan senekat itu melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada sahabat karib sekaligus rivalnya itu, hanya karena terbawa emosi.

Tapi mau diapa? Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Besok dan seterusnya Fang pasti akan menjauhinya, memutuskan hubungan mereka.

BoboiBoy tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus menjadikan Fang miliknya seutuhnya.

.

* * *

.

 **BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

 **BE MINE! © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Romance, & Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning(s) : AR, yaoi, rated M for lemon scene, typo(s), OOC, OC, BoboiBoyXFang, 6 years skiptime, highschool life, Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Decision**

Fang merasa tidak berkutik, saat pemuda di depannya mengunci tubuhnya di tembok dan membekap mulutnya, membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa.

Apa yang dilakukan BoboiBoy di tempat ini!? Apa pemuda itu mengikutinya? Fang meneguk ludahnya, merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Utamanya saat BoboiBoy mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memberikan seringai yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Fang bergidik ngeri.

Fang kembali mendapatkan nafasnya saat BoboiBoy dengan pelan menarik tangannya, membuka bungkaman dari mulut lelaki itu. BoboiBoy member isyarat—lebih terlihat seperti ancaman—agar pemuda di depannya ini tak berteriak.

Fang dengan kasar mendorong tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik. Meski saat ini ia dalam posisi berbahaya, namun ia tak mau seorang pun menemukan dirinya dan BoboiBoy tengah berduaan di dalam toilet. Bisa hancur reputasinya.

"Mengikutimu," BoboiBoy menjawab dengan polosnya, disertai senyuman anak-anak yang sering dilihat Fang akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda itu lalu kembali maju, mengurung Fang dengan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh tembok. Senyuman manis itu lalu terganti dengan sebuah seringai. "Mau lanjutkan yang kemarin?"

BoboiBoy pun berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya—

"?"

—dan ia menyadari mulutnya ditutupi oleh semacam kain kulit. Fang menahan bibir pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Kuharap kau berhenti melakukan ini," Fang berujar dengan nada rendah dan tajam. Satu dorongan kecil membuat pemuda di depannya mundur dua langkah. Ia lalu melangkah, melewatinya begitu saja.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu toilet itu, matanya kembali membulat saat merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya. Fang menoleh, medapati sebuah topi orange terbalik dengan lambang listrik di sana. BoboiBoy memeluknya dari belakang, dan menenggelamakan kepalanya sendiri pada tengkuknya.

Jantung Fang derdetak dengan cepat. Aliran darahnya kini terpusat pada wajah orientalnya membuat warnanya berubah menjadi kemerahan. Fang menggenggam tangan BoboiBoy yang memeluknya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun pemuda beriris hazel itu juga tak ingin kalah, memeluknya lebih erat dan makin erat.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Kita harus masuk ke kel—angh!" Fang tanpa sadar mendongkak, saat merasakan sensasi aneh dimana BoboiBoy menyentuh _nipple_ nya dari luar dan memilinnya pelan. Tak sampai setengah menit untuk membuat dua tonjolan kecil itu menegang.

"K─kau gila!? Lepaskan…" Fang berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari tubuhnya. Namun semakin kuat ia melawan semakin keras pula cubitan BoboiBoy pada daging kecil yang terlapisi seragamnya itu.

"Bukannya kau mencintaiku…?" BoboiBoy mulai menciumi tengkuknya, membuat si empunya kegelian. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, bukan…?" ia pun berpindah ke daun telinga pemuda itu.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya!"

"Kau melakukannya untuk memperoleh orgasmemu… Itu keinginanmu,"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Fang mematung di tempat. Saat itu dirinya benar-benar terangsang hingga ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ingin sekali ia memebenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, berharap semua ingatannya mengenai hal itu terhapus seketika.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Fang tengah lengah, BoboiBoy pun melesakkan tangannya melalui seragam Fang yang tak ia masukkan, menemukan puting yang sudah menegang di sana dan kembali memilinnya.

Fang terkejut dengan perlakuan itu. Ia mulai menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk memberontak. Ia semakin liar saat tangan kanan BoboiBoy yang awalnya memainkan putingnya turun ke bawah, meraba sebuah gundukan yang mulai menegang dari luar.

"Nghhh! J─janganh!" Fang memberontak semakin keras.

"Tubuhmu meresponku dengan baik, Fang. Kau menyukainya 'kan?" BoboiBoy berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda itu, sebelum menggigit kecil daun telinganya.

"T─tidakh… mphhh…" merasa tak dapat menyamai, apalagi melebih kekuatan BoboiBoy, Fang memilih untuk menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membungkam kedua mulutnya sendiri, sehingga orang di luar tak akan mendengar desahannya yang memalukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Fang…" BoboiBoy mulai membuka ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Fang, menjatuhkannya asal lalu menurunkan resleting pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan, tangannya masuk, melewati boxer Fang dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya di sana.

"Nghhh… Mhhh!"

"Belum apa-apa kau sudah tegang begini. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya,"

BoboiBoy memainkan ujung kejantanan Fang dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat sang empunya menggeliat tertahan. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai mengelus-elus benda itu.

"H─henti—"

 _Kring kring kring…_

BoboiBoy menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Ia mendengus sebal, sebelum mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana milik Fang.

Si pemilik harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan kecewa saat permainan itu harus terhenti sebelum ia 'keluar'. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa bersyukur, sekaligus merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci dirinya yang menikmati setiap sentuhan dari BoboiBoy. Ia tidak menyukainya, namun ia menikmatinya. Perasaan ini sungguh membuatnya bingung.

Sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan, Fang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Lamunannya tersadar saat BoboiBoy menyerahkan ikat pinggang yang sempat tergeletak di lantai itu padanya. Fang menatap ikat pinggang itu dan wajah BoboiBoy secara bergantian, sebelum ia merampasnya dengan kasar dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya.

BoboiBoy hanya tersenyum tipis, menanti pemuda itu selesai dengan urusannya. Setelah semuanya beres, ia lalu membuka perlahan pintu toilet itu, dan mengintip keluar, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Ia pun masuk kembali, berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Fang.

Kecupan singkat itu cukup mengagetkan Fang. Dilihatnya BoboiBoy menatapnya penuh kelembutan, sebelum mengacak-acak rambut biru tuanya dengan gemas.

"Sampai jumpa di kelas!" dan BoboiBoy pun memacu dirinya, meninggalkan ruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

Fang terdiam. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jemari nya.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Satu-satunya yang harus disalahkannya kali ini ialah nasib sialnya. Fang menatap papan tulis dengan horror, melihat namanya ada di barisan tiga kolom tiga. Pada kolom yang sama barisan pertama, ia mendapati nama BoboiBoy di sana. Harusnya ia berteriak untuk meminta undian ulang, namun ia yakin, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menginginkannya.

Gurunya baru saja memberikan tugas kelompok. Dan karena muncul berbagai perseteruan seperti si A yang tidak mau sekelompok dengan si B, si C yang harus sekelompok dengan si D, maka diadakanlah undian untuk menentukan teman kelompok. Nama masing-masing nama siswa di tulis pada secarik kertas, dan dipilih secara bergiliran untuk menentukan kelompok mana. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Keputusan undian ini mutlak, dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat lagi.

Awalnya Fang bersyukur melihat orang kedua di kelompok BoboiBoy bukan dirinya, membuat kemungkinan ia sekelompok dengan pemuda itu makin kecil. Namun takdir masih ingin bermain-main dengannya, membuat kemungkinan nol koma sekian persen itu terwujud.

Ia sekelompok dengan BoboiBoy, dengan Ying sebagai penengahnya.

Fang melihat BoboiBoy yang duduk di depan berbaik ke arahnya, melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman cerah. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ying yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Ah, gadis yang setahun lebih muda itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Saat guru pengajar keluar kelas, Ying pun mendekatinya, begitu pula dengan BoboiBoy. Fang harus berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin, meski ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk terus menatap Ying agar tak bertemu pandang dengan BoboiBoy.

"Jadi, kita kerjanya di mana? Di rumahku tidak bisa. Ada renovasi," Ying berujar dengan logatnya yang kental.

Fang memilih untuk ikut menolak dengan alasan ia malas mempersiapkan cemilan untuk dua orang itu saat datang nanti. Selain itu ia tak mau BoboiBoy melakukan hal yang 'aneh-aneh' kepadanya jika ada kesempatan. Meski kemungkinan hal itu sangatlah kecil dengan kehadiran Ying. Jika di rumah BoboiBoy 'kan ada Tok Aba dan Ochobot, jadi pemuda itu tak akan berani macam-macam.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sepakat untuk mengerjakannya di rumah BoboiBoy sore nanti.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Fang menatap pakaian basketnya, meremasnya. Ia harus berpikir keras untuk mengambil keputusan ikut latihan basket atau tidak hari ini.

Ia sangat ingin bermain basket untuk melepas stressnya, namun ia juga tidak mau bertemu dengan Azroy, kapten tim basketnya.

Fang mengela nafas panjang, sebelum membuka seragam sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian basket. Ia harus latihan. Masalah Azroy, ia bisa menghindari pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya. Lagipula Azroy pasti akan bertingkah normal di depan teman-teman serta juniornya.

Setelah mengganti seluruh pakaiannya, Fang pun berjalan keluar. Alisnya yang tebal mengerut saat melihat pintu ruang ganti itu agak terbuka. Padahal ia yakin tadi ia sempat menutupnya rapat. Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia pun membukanya dan melangkah keluar.

Fang sampai pada lapangan basket yang sudah agak ramai itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada Azroy yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku, nampak terengah-engah. Entah perasaanya, namun Fang melihat wajah pemuda itu nampak memerah.

"Kau ini darimana sampai berlari seperti habis dikejar anjing itu?" seorang pemain menegur kakak kelasnya itu.

Fang meneguk ludahnya, lalu menggeleng cepat. Sepertinya ia terlalu paranoid hingga memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula tidak baik jika harus berprasangka buruk pada orang lain tanpa bukti yang jelas.

Ia pun mulai melakukan pemanasan, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tengah meliriknya seperti seekor singa kelaparan yang menemukan mangsanya sendirian.

.

.

Bau keringat laki-laki menguar di ruangan itu membuat Fang ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu segera. Sebenarnya itu hanya lah alasan semata. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tak nyaman dari tadi ialah perasaan dimana ia merasa terus diawasi. Saat ia melirik ke arah orang yang dicurigainya itu, si tersangka malah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Fang menghela nafas pendek. Setelah seragamnya sudah ia kenakan, ia pun melangkah keluar.

"Oi Fang!" sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya. Padahal ia berniat langsung berlari setelah berada 3 meter dari pintu ruang ganti itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menoleh, mendapati Azroy tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Y─ya, kak?" Fang memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat senormal mungkin, meski ia yakin saat ini ekspresinya pasti terlihat aneh dan gugup.

"Hari ini kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Ada café baru yang dibuka hari ini,"

Fang tersentak terkejut. Namun ia memaksakan senyumannya meski hanya sebuah senyum kikuk. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ia teringat akan janjinya untuk kerja kelompok pukul empat nanti.

"Maaf, aku ada kerja kelompok,"

"Jam berapa? Kau selesai jam berapa?" sepertinya pemuda di depannya tak mau menyerah. Fang yakin Azroy tetap akan mengajaknya meski tengah malam sekalipun.

"A─aku tidak yakin…" Fang kembali memasang senyum kikuknya. Jika saja orang di depannya ini bukanlah kakak kelas sekaligus kapten tim basketnya, ia pasti sudah memakinya dengan kasar, hingga pemuda itu tak berani mendekatinya lagi.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku setelah selesai. Boleh kuminta nomor—"

"Hoi Fang! Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu tahu!" sebuah suara menghentikan perkataan Azroy. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sepak bola sekolahnya serta topi orange terbalik dengan duri putih di atasnya mendatangi mereka dengan setengah berlari.

"BoboiBoy?" Fang tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama itu.

"Katanya mau kerja kelompok…" saat BoboiBoy sampai, iris hazelnya menangkap sosok jakung yang diketahuinya adalah senior Fang di tim basket—pemuda yang merebut ciuman pertama Fang kemarin. "Eh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalian sedang bicara penting," BoboiBoy dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Mata Azroy menyipit tidak senang. Ia mengingat pemuda pendek inilah yang menangkap basah dirinya mencium Fang kemarin, saat ia menyatakan cintanya. Ia pun ikut mengukir senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga sudah selesai kok," ia kini menatap Fang yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Fang," ujarnya lalu lekas pergi, masuk ke ruang ganti yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya.

Fang bagaikan lolos dari singa dengan mengumpankan diri kepada buaya. Kini ia berdua dengan BoboiBoy, yang kini menatapnya.

"Bukannya kerja kelompoknya jam empat?" Fang angkat bicara, memecah suasana yang sempat canggung itu. Ia mulai melangkah, dan BoboiBoy menyamai langkahnya.

"Ooohh… jadi lebih senang berkencan dengannya dibanding kerja kelompok denganku dan Ying?" BoboiBoy berujar dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat kesal.

Fang hanya memutar bola mata menanggapinya. Ia makin mempercepat langkahnya, berharap ia bisa keluar dari suasana 'hanya berdua' ini dengan BoboiBoy.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berbicara dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini, namun kesalahpahaman BoboiBoy membuatnya tak nyaman. "Siapa yang mau berkencan dengannya," akhirnya ia berucap, dan detik itu pula ia menyesalinya.

Utamanya saat BoboiBoy memandangnya penuh binar.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kau 'kan kekasihku, mana boleh berkencan dengan orang lain!"

Fang menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan entah kenapa wajahnya memanas. Mengingat bagaimana upaya BoboiBoy memaksanya agar menjadi kekasih pemuda itu kemarin sungguh nyaris membuat kepalanya meledak. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Saat ia memelas pada BoboiBoy untuk membiarkannya orgasme.

Fang memutar badannya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia berspekulasi dengan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu begitu," BoboiBoy muncul di belakangnya dengan pelan. Ia merasakan jemarinya digenggam oleh pemuda itu. "Aku tak akan bilang ke siapapun kok,"

Dan Fang pun ditarik oleh BoboiBoy, melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Fang berusaha menarik tangannya, namun BoboiBoy malah mengapitkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari kurus pemuda oriental itu.

"BoboiBoy, lepaskan!" Fang mengajukan protes dengan tegas. Kepalanya menatap sekeliling, berharap tidak ada satupun orang di sini, melihat kejadian super memalukan ini.

"Kenapa? Apa salah berpegangan tangan dengan kekasih sendiri?" BoboiBoy bertanya dengan polosnya.

Wajah Fang kembali memerah. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal itu?" tangan yang satunya kini membantu pasangannya untuk lepas dari dari genggaman BoboiBoy. "Aku tidak ingin dikatai homo! Apalagi dengan orang sepertimu!"

Fang sudah terbiasa mengeluarkan perkataan pedas kepada teman-temannya, hingga ia tak menyadari pernyataannya barusan sukses mengiris hati pemuda di sampingnya. Kali ini BoboiBoy yang berhenti melangkah, membuat Fang juga ikut berhenti lantaran tangannya digenggam.

"Kau bilang kau bukan homo. Lantas kenapa kau begitu menikmati dirimu disentuh oleh sejenismu?"

Mata Fang membelalak. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang hancur. Tangannya kini telah dibebaskan oleh BoboiBoy, membuatnya bisa kabur secepat yang ia bisa.

Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, pemuda yang berasal dari Kuala Lumpur itu malah menarik dagunya, memaksa agar mereka bertatapan secara langsung. Pandangan pemuda itu begitu tajam, seolah bisa mengiris Fang kapan saja.

"Jawab aku Fang," tegas BoboiBoy.

Fang menggertakkan giginya sebelum ia mendorong tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ditatapnya BoboiBoy dengan sirat yang menunjukkan kemarahan. "Itu reaksi alami bodoh! Siapapun pasti akan terangsang jika titik sensitifnya disentuh! Tidak peduli siapapun yang melakukannya!" suara Fang naik satu oktaf.

BoboiBoy tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak masalah disentuh oleh siapapun?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu!" Fang mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" setelah itu ia pun berjalan cepat, meninggalkan BoboiBoy yang—untungnya—tidak mengejarnya.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang dikenakan terbalik itu menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas _special hot choco_ di atas meja, lalu duduk di lantai.

"Terima kasih BoboiBoy!" gadis berkacamata menerima minuman itu dan menyeruputnya sedikit lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan mengguntingnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum malam…"

Fang hanya melirik coklat itu sekilas, lalu kembali pada tugasnya. Ia tidak terlalu haus, dan ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepat yang ia bisa agar dirinya bisa langsung pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu segugup ini, jika saja Tok Aba dan Ochobot ada di rumah. Saat mendengar bahwa manula dan robot itu tengah ke rumah kerabat dan harus menginap selama dua malam sukses membuat Fang bagaikan tersambar petir. Seharusnya ia tak perlu sekhawatir itu, mengingat ada Ying di sini. Namun dengan polosnya gadis itu menyarankan dirinya agar menginap di sini, menemani BoboiBoy.

Saat itu Fang memberi berbagai alasan untuk menolak, dan Ying hanya meresponnya dengan kesal. Ah, andai saja gadis itu tahu masalah yang sebenarnya…

Fang benar-benar ingin keluar dari suasana canggung ini secepatnya. Namun melihat tumpukan bahan yang seharusnya disusun menjadi sebuah parsel yang belum setengah jadi itu membuat keputus-asaan menyelimuti hatinya. Fang menengok jam tangan birunya yang menunjukkan pukul lima, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf yah Ying. Karena aku dan Fang ikut eskul, kita jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan ini saat pulang sekolah…" BoboiBoy berujar. Fang bisa menangkap rasa bersalah dari nada bicara pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga punya banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan di rumah sepulang sekolah. Jadi sama saja,"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu," kali ini Fang yang berucap, sambil melemparkan senyuman tipis pada gadis China itu, yang direspon dengan cengiran manis.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu sejak mereka memulai pekerjaan mereka, dan baru selesai ¾nya. Matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam. Jantung Fang benar-benar nyaris copot saat Ying mendapat telepon dari orang tuanya, menyuruh gadis itu untuk pulang.

"Tapi mama, pekerjaanku belum selesai, dan besok harus dikumpuuul" Ying mencoba untuk menjelaskan hal itu kepada ibunya, berharap si ibu mau mengerti. Namun wanita itu tetap bersikeras, mengatakan bahwa hari sudah malam.

"Tidak apa Ying. Kau bisa pulang. Biar aku dan Fang yang mengurus sisanya,"

Ingin sekali Fang membantah hal itu namun ia benar-benar tidak enak dengan Ying. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Dia benar, Ying. Serahkan sisanya pada kami,"

"Tapiii…"

"Tidak apa-apa... Ayo kuantar kau pulang," BoboiBoy berujar seraya memakai sepatunya, menatap Ying dengan lembut setelah ia melirik Fang sekilas. "Kau jaga rumah sebentar ya Fang,"

"Terima kasih… maafkan aku, merepotkan,"

Dan kedua orang itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Fang yang nampak pucat pasi, seolah menunggu kematiannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya, berharap bisa selesai sebelum BoboiBoy kembali, dan ia bisa pulang secepatya.

.

.

"K─kenapa kau mengunci pintunnya?" Fang bertanya setelah meneguk ludahnya. Benar-benar naïf berpikir pekerjaan ini akan selesai kurang dari lima menit.

Yang ditanya menatap si pemuda China dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia lalu melangkah, mengambil tempat duduk di tempatnya semula. "Ya 'kan sudah malam…" BoboiBoy lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap Fang dengan seringai isengnya. "Kau takut aku melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu yah?"

Seketika wajah Fang memerah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pekerjaannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengobrol dengan pemuda ini lagi.

Fang terkejut saat BoboiBoy berdiri, dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sampingnya, dengan sengaja menempelkan bahu mereka berdua, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Merasa tak nyaman, Fang pun menggeser bokongnya agak menjauh, dan BoboiBoy melakukan hal yang sama hingga bahu mereka kembali bersentuhan. Kali ini ia menatap Fang dengan wajah yang sengaja ia buat sebal.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Perempatan merah muncul di kepala Fang sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pemuda itu.

Mereka bekerja dalam keheningan.

Hingga BoboiBoy kembali membuka mulutnya. "Hei Fang…"

"Hm,"

"Setelah ini kita melakukan 'itu' yah?"

Ditanya secara blak-blakan seperti itu tentu saja membuat Fang tersentak saking terkejutnya. Secara refleks ia kembali menggeser bokongnya menjauhi BoboiBoy, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa pemuda itu meminta hal seperti itu dengan nada seolah berkata 'nanti kita pulang bareng yah?'

"Ap─apa…?" Fang masih mengharapkan ia tadi salah dengar.

"Habisnya kita tidak menyelesaikannya kemarin karena kau keburu tidur," senyuman BoboiBoy mengembang saat melihat wajah pemuda berkacamata itu makin memerah. "Lagipula kita 'kan hanya berdua. Kesempatan yang bagus 'kan?"

Dia pasti bercanda…

"A─aku harus pulang!" merasa dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya, Fang langsung mengambil tasnya dan segera berdiri. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, tangannya langsung dicengkram oleh tangan BoboiBoy.

"Kau mau membiarkanku mengerjakan ini semua sendirian?"

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Aku mau pulang!" Fang nyaris berteriak. Utamanya saat ia melihat senyuman polos itu kini terganti dengan seringai yang membuat Fang bergidik ngeri. Alarm di kepalanya berbunyi, memerintahkannya untuk segera meninggalkan rumah ini. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, namun BoboiBoy mencengkramnya lebih kuat.

Dengan sekali sentakan, pemuda beriris Hazel itu langsung menarik Fang, hingga pemuda itu terjatuh di dada bidangnya. Memanfaatkan Fang yang masih terkejut, BoboiBoy lalu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu, dan tangan yang lain memegang dagu si korban yang sedang terkunci itu.

Kini Fang bagaikan anak kijang yang terjebak dalam mulut buaya.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, Fang…"

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update fic iniii… u/\u

Saya harus melakukan perjalanan angkasa untuk mempromosikan senjata baru~ Moga aja abang-abang dan kakak-kakak sekalian tidak jenuh menantikan fic saya yang maha awesome ini~

Maaf juga atas karakter yang OOC sangat! DX Maklum, fic ini memang didesain untuk memuaskan hasrat para fujo(?), jadi mungkin kesan canonnya tidak kentara, bahkan gak ada. Jika ada yang merasa tidak nyaman, silahkan ajukan protes. Saya akan coba perbaiki. Kenyamanan pelanggan (baca :readers) adalah nomor satu!

Terima kasih banyak atas review-review kemarin! Saya merasa sangat bahagia atas review kalian XD Ada yang bilang kalo chapter kemarin hot banget, ada juga yang bilang masih kurang hot. Haha, sebenarnya itu masih permulaan *evil smirk* Chapter depan mungkin akan lebih asem~ *no spoiler!* Jadi yang kurang suka sama yaoi silahkan…

UBAH PANDANGAN ANDA DAN BACA FIC INI SAMPAI SELESAI! *keluarin laser*

Hahahahaa, sekarang bolehkah saya meminta review anda sekalian lagi? Silahkan memberi kritik, saran dan pendapat anda sekalian! Chapter depan akan saya usahakan update tepat waktu! XD

Akhir kata, review please~


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

 **BE MINE! © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Romance, & Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning(s) : AR, yaoi, rated M for lemon scene, typo(s), OOC, OC, BoboiBoyXFang, 6 years skiptime, highschool life, Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Selfishness**

 _BRAKK! PRANG!_

Keributan bergema dalam malam sepi itu, saat dua orang pemuda tengah main 'kejar-kejaran' tanpa mengerti bagaimana kesalnya para tetangga.

"BoboiBoy Halilintar! Gerakan kilat!" secepat nama jurusnya, si pemilik kekuatan melesatkan dirinya, berusaha menangkap pemuda bersurai biru tua yang saat ini tangah berusaha menghindarinya.

"Elang bayang!" Fang mengeluarkan kekuatannya, menungganginya dan terbang mengitari rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu. Ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar, lantaran pintu utama sudah diblok dengan senjata bengkok berwarna merah.

"BoboiBoy Taufan!"

Fang terkejut saat tubuhnya ditangkap, membuat elang bayangnya yang kelebihan muatan tertarik oleh gravitasi. Pemuda itu tersungkur ke lantai, di dalam pelukan BoboiBoy. Merasakan tubuhnya pegal karena terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup tak menyurutkan semangat Fang untuk kabur. Ia berusaha meloloskan diri dari pemuda berpakaian serba biru itu, hingga ia mencapai tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

BoboiBoy mengeluh atas kesakitan pada punggungnya. Ia sudah kembali ke versi BoboiBoy biasa. Ia pun berdiri, dengan perlahan mendekati Fang yang tersentak atas kehadirannya.

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung meraih lengan kurus itu, menarik si empunya dalam pelukannya. "Kau milikku Fang. Kau tak bisa lari dariku," diraihnya dagu Fang, mencoba mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua.

 _Plak!_

Telapak tangan Fang terasa panas setelah menampar keras pipi tembem pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh BoboiBoy, hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. BoboiBoy nampak memegangi pipinya yang memerah, lalu menatap Fang dengan mata menyipit.

"KAU GILA BOBOIBOY!" Fang berteriak, melepaskan segala emosi yang ditahannya sejak kemarin. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ia lelah berusaha merespon BoboiBoy sementara ia takut pemuda itu melakukan hal 'itu' lagi kepadanya. Ia tak peduli lagi. Terserah, apa hubungan yang berlangsung selama 6 tahun ini berakhir, ia tak peduli.

"Kau seenaknya memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu, seolah kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya! Kau tidak lebih dari lelaki mesum penyuka sesama jenis!" mata karamelnya terasa panas. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya, merogoh sesuatu di sana.

Dengan kasar ia melemparkan lembaran pecahan 50 ringgit pada pemuda yang nampak terkejut dengan ucapannya yang tidak terduga itu.

"Jika kau sebegitu bernafsunya silahkan saja kau sewa gigolo atau sejenisnya untuk memuaskan hasrat homomu itu! Aku akan memberimu uang asal kau tidak menggangguku lagi!"

Fang terengah-engah. Hatinya benar-benar terkoyak. Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini benar-benar sudah gila.

Namun ia belum mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Oh, oh! Atau jika mau kau bisa tidur bersama kak Azroy! Kalian sama-sama homo 'kan? Pasti menyenangkan menyetubuhi orang yang sama-sama memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual sepertimu, agar dia juga tidak akan mengusikku lagi!"

Fang menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berharap bisa mengeringkan cairan yang kini menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Aku benar-benar jijik dengan orang-orang seperti kalian," berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang tadi meledak-ledak, kini ia terdengar dingin dan monoton.

Ia pun menggantung tas birunya pada bahunya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghindari dirinya melihat ekspresi BoboiBoy saat ini. "Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal,"

Ia pun berjalan, merusak pintu rumah Tok Aba dengan kekuatan bayangnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Padahal tadi ia berusaha semampunya untuk meminimalisir kerusakan saat ia tengah kabur dari keliaran BoboiBoy. Namun ia sudah muak menahan semuanya. Ucapannya, perasaannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menanggung beban ini.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu, kalau begitu malam ini hubungan kita berakhir," Fang membetulkan posisi tasnya. "Baik sebagai kekasih juga sebagai teman,"

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Esok harinya BoboiBoy tak pergi ke sekolah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan langsung dilemparkan kepada dua orang keturunan China di kelas itu, yang merupakan teman kelompok si siswa absen. Ying berkata bahwa BoboiBoy sehat-sehat saja sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya, mengakibatkan seluruh pertanyaan dilemparkan kepada Fang. Orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia juga sehat-sehat saja saat aku pulang," Fang terpaksa berbohong demi menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan menyudutkannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak berbohong. BoboiBoy memang dalam keadaan sehat secara jasmani saat ia meninggalkan rumah Tok Aba. Jika bicara soal kesehatan rohani, dia tidak bisa menjaminnya.

"Hmmm… sebaiknya kita mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah nanti," ucapan Yaya membuat Fang ingin sekali menjambak rambut biru tuanya. Fang tahu 'kita' dalam kalimat gadis itu adalah keempat orang yang sudah berteman selama enam tahun itu, termasuk dirinya.

"Kalian pergi duluan saja. Aku ada pertandingan penting hari ini," Fang beralasan. Sekali lagi ia tidak berbohong.

" _Haiyaa…_ kau lebih mementingkan pertandingan basketmu daripada temanmu sendiri?" Ying berucap kesal.

"Ho-oh! Tidak setia kawan!" Gopal menambahkan.

Fang langsung menggebrak mejanya penuh emosi. Andai saja ia bisa berteriak sekuat tenaga, menegaskan pada dunia ini bahwa hubungannya dengan pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu sudah benar-benar berakhir. "Terserah akulah!"

"Ish! Sedikit-sedikit marah! Menstruasimu kelamaan yah!?"

Dan Gopal pun harus berlari mengitari penjuru sekolah untuk menghindari serangan Fang.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

" _Nice shoot_!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Fang!? Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya?" Fang berdecih mendengar bentakan dari salah seorang seniornya. Meski ini memang salahnya, tetap saja ia tak patut disalahkan di sini. Dia satu-satunya anak kelas dua yang masuk tim inti, dan malah dirinya yang disuruh menjaga lawan sebesar itu.

Menggumamkan kata maaf dengan tidak ikhlas, ia kembali fokus.

Dan ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Pikirannya masih kalut, penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan BoboiBoy. Apa benar pemuda itu tidak ke sekolah karenanya? Setahunya BoboiBoy lebih kuat baik dalam hal fisik maupun mental darinya. Namun masa gara-gara 'putus' dengan 'kekasih'—yang hanya berusia lebih dari 24 jam—nya ia sudah mojok dan tidak mau pergi sekolah.

Di sini seharusnya Fang-lah yang frustasi. BoboiBoy telah melakukan sesuatu yang 'buruk' padanya dua hari yang lalu, dan nyaris melakukannya lagi kemarin. Fang-lah yang seharusnya tidak pergi ke sekolah lantaran shock. Namun ia mencoba membuang jauh-jauh sifat yang menurutnya cengeng itu. Bahkan bencana sekalipun tak akan menyurutkan niatnya untuk pergi menuntut ilmu.

Namun BoboiBoy dengan menjengkelkannya malah absen, hanya karena alasan bodoh seperti itu? Kenapa pemuda beriris hazel itu begitu egois!?

Bukan berarti ia mengkhawatirkannya.

Pemikiran aneh mulai berkecamuk memenuhi alam sadarnya. Mulai dari kemungkinan BoboiBoy bunuh diri, dan kepesimismean lainnya.

' _Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia pahlawan, ingat?_ ' Fang berusaha berpikir senormal mungkin. Membuang segala pemikirannya mengenai BoboiBoy, pemuda itu memperoleh bola orange yang mudah memantul itu dari rekan setimnya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melemparkannya, dan benda bulat itu pun lolos ke _ring_.

.

.

.

Fang mengepalkan tangannya keras melihat ekspresi kecewa dari senior-seniornya. Sebenarnya kekalahan ialah hal yang wajar untuk pelajar SMA, apalagi lawan mereka kali ini masuk sepuluh besar nasional. Namun kekalahannya kali ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Selisih yang begitu jauh, teman-temannya yang sudah keburu menyerah sebelum pertandingan benar-benar usai membuat mereka kalah dengan tidak terhormat.

Bahkan setelah itu mereka mulai saling menyalahkan, dan Fang hanya memutar bola matanya, meninggalkan orang-orang yang sangat tidak dewasa itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Fang?" pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati kaptennya yang bercucuran keringat. Orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui hari ini.

Namun Fang memaksakan senyuman tipisnya. Ia harus bersabar untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, hingga siswa kelas 3 dilarang ikut eskul dan dialah yang akan menjadi kapten. "Aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya kak Azroy mengkhawatirkan yang lain. Ini pertandingan terakhir kalian, bukan?"

Pemuda jakung di depannya nampak memaksakan senyumannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau benar… Ini… ini pertandingan terakhir,"

Meskipun masih kesal kepada Azroy, mau tak mau Fang merasa prihatin dengan pemuda itu. Ia melirik gerombolan timnya yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka. Sedari tadi pemuda di depannya inilah yang menghibur teman-temannya, berkata bahwa ini hanyalah kompetisi biasa. Padahal Fang tahu, yang paling terluka atas kekalahan ini adalah Azroy sendiri, dan ia menyembunyikannya.

Ragu, Fang akhirnya menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kakak 'kan masih bisa bermain basket di universitas nanti," ucapnya menghibur.

Di luar dugaannya, pemuda yang 10 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung saja menanamkan wajahnya pada bahu Fang, dan mulai terisak di sana.

Fang yang terkejut hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Ia tak tega juga mendorong pemuda itu seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dengan BoboiBoy. Meski telah melakukan hal yang kurang ajar padanya dua hari yang lalu, Azroy tetaplah kakak kelas serta kapten tim basket yang sangat dihormatinya. Sayangnya rasa hormat itu perlahan menyusut saat ia tahu perasaan pemuda itu padanya.

Fang memaksakan tangannya untuk terangkat, mengelus pelan bahu pemuda itu.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Fang keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Pertandingan hari ini cukup panjang, membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan keluar, meneteng tasnya yang berisi peralatan olahraga basketnya.

Para anak kelas tiga sudah pulang duluan, menyisakan dirinya yang harus membersihkan tempat itu. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah kewajibannya. Salahkan saja sikap pembersih yang tak mau hilang itu. Melihat ruangan sepi, kotor nan bau keringat itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak, sebelum semuanya menjadi mengkilap.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Mesra sekali tadi," iris caramelnya membelalak sempurna, begitu mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya. Dengan cepat ia melihat di balik tembok yang akan dilewatinya, mendapati BoboiBoy tengah berdiri di sana dengan tangan terlipat.

Entah kenapa Fang merasakan kelegaan melihat sosok berwajah imut itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia segera menggeleng cepat, memasang ekspresi dinginnya yang biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya lewat," BoboiBoy memejamkan mata sejenak.

Sebelum Fang tersadar, pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke tembok dan mencengkram kedua tangannya. Terlalu terkejut untuk melawan, bibir tipis itu sudah keburu menyentuh bibirnya, membawanya ke dalam sensasi aneh yang membuat Fang muak.

BoboiBoy memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka. Fang memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun kelelahan seusai bertanding dan membersihkan membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya jadi lemas sendiri, dan BoboiBoy memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

Lutut pemuda itu terangkat, menyentuh kemaluan Fang, sukses membuat si empunya tersentak. Fang berupaya untuk menjaga bibirnya tetap rapat, namun saat BoboiBoy menggoyangkan lututnya, menggoda kemaluannya, mau tak mau ia memekik tertahan.

Melihat kesempatan, BoboiBoy langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Fang, menelusuri tiap sudut tempat itu. Mereka beradu lidah dalam ciuman panas itu, membuat saliva keduanya saling tercampur.

Lutut BoboiBoy tak tinggal diam. Ia semakin ganas menggesek kemaluan Fang, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat tertahan.

"Mpphhh…!"

BoboiBoy lalu turun ke leher Fang yang berkeringat, mengemut kulit mulus itu dengan penuh nafsu. Seolah tubuh kurus itu merupakan gumpalan permen berbentuk manusia yang terasa begitu manis.

Aroma khas Fang yang berkeringat sehabis latihan bercampur dengan aroma anggur yang tak terlalu kentara membuatnya terbuai, mabuk ke dalam nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ngghhh… Lepaskaannh…" Fang memberontak semampunya, namun rasa lelah benar-benar menguasainya. "Ahh!" ia tersentak saat lutut BoboiBoy menekan miliknya lebih keras.

"Aku mencintaimu…" BoboiBoy bergumam di sela lumatannya. "Kau milikku Fang…" tangan kirinya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Jemari telunjuknya mengeluarkan sebuah jarum kuning berarus listrik, dan menyentuhkannya pada leher si pemuda China.

"Akh!" Fang tersentrum dengan tegangan entah berapa volt, dan sukses membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia sempat mendengarkan BoboiBoy menggumamkan kata maaf hingga segalanya benar-benar menjadi gelap.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Saat ia membuka matanya, pandangannya mengabur. Ia baru tersadar bahwa kacamata yang setia bertengger di wajahnya itu terlepas entah di mana. Fang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang saat menyadari tempat ini adalah kamar BoboiBoy. Meski pandangannya rabun, ia sudah sering ke sini bersama Gopal, membuatnya hafal betul tiap sudut ruangan ini.

Dan Fang makin terkejut saat menyadari saat ini kedua tangannya terikat pada masing-masing sudut sandaran ranjang, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak banyak. Fang juga menyadari bahwa jam tangannya—sumber kekuatannya kini terlepas, lenyap bersama dengan kacamatanya.

"Sudah bangun?" sebuah suara menyentakkannya. Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati BoboiBoy (yang terlihat buram) mendatanginya. Pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Fang lihat dengan jelas. "Kau tidur lama sekali,"

"Apa… apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" Fang bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Ketakutan mulai menguasainya. Entah kenapa ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia menyesali untuk bangun saat ini, membuat BoboiBoy menemukan apa yang sudah ditunggunya. "Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Fang tahu perlawanannya ini sia-sia. Namun ia hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban.

Pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. BoboiBoy menangkup wajahnya, mengelus lembut kelopak matanya dengan ibu jari.

Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai merasakan deru nafas BoboiBoy menabrak wajahnya. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya, mencium bibir mungil yang nampak pucat itu. Si pemilik tentu saja tidak terima dengan perlakuan ini. Tubuhnya berusaha meronta. Kedua kakinya menendang ke segala arah.

Namun saat ini ia dalam keadaan berbaring dengan kedua tangan terikat. Dan entah sejak kapan BoboiBoy sudah berada di atasnya, tetap menciumi bibirnya, seolah benda itu terasa begitu manis.

BoboiBoy memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Fang. Semuanya menjadi lebih mudah karena Fang dalam keadaan berbaring, dan tidak bisa apa-apa. BoboiBoy cukup mencubit kecil puting pemuda itu, menyebabkannya memekik, dan organ tak bertulang itu pun lolos dengan mudah.

"Hmmpphh!" Fang meronta sekuat tenaga. Ia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun BoboiBoy malah menahannya, dengan cara menjambak surai biru gelap itu.

Pemuda itu makin bringas di dalam mulut korbannya. Ia melumat bibir itu seperti hewan kelaparan, membiarkan saliva mereka teraduk, dan tertelan oleh orang yang berada di bawahnya.

Fang terbatuk, membuat BoboiBoy menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia lalu bangkit, duduk di atas Fang. Tanpa basa-basi BoboiBoy mengambil gunting yang sudah ia persiapkan—entah sejak kapan—di atas meja, dan mulai menyobek pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pemuda oriental di bawahnya.

Si korban hanya membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, utamanya saat ia tak merasakan sehelai kain kaos yang menempel pada badannya.

"BoboiBoy… Sadarlah!" Fang berteriak, mencoba untuk menyadarkan temannya itu. Tubuhnya bergerak ke segala arah yang memungkinkan, namun hal itu hanya menghabiskan tenaganya.

"Kau bilang kalau kau bukan homo…" Fang kembali merasakan nafas BoboiBoy pada wajahnya. "Tapi kau malah berpelukan dengan Azroy di lapangan usai pertandingan," suara pemuda itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan, namun terkesan mengerikan. "Kau menyukainya 'kan?"

Mata Fang membelalak lebar. "A─aku… aku—akh!" ucapannya terhenti saat dirasakannya _nipple_ nya diremas dengan dua jari dengan keras. Fang menggeliat tak tahan. "S─sakit BoboiBoy!" rintihnya. Tak pernahkah pemuda di atasnya ini meremas miliknya sendiri, untuk mengetahui rasa dari kekuatannya yang tidak masuk akal itu?

"Kau minta putus denganku agar bisa dekat dengannya 'kan? Kupikir kau memiliki harga diri yang tinggi…" BoboiBoy mulai menjilati dagu Fang, dan semakin turun ke bawah. Lidah itu sampai pada pertengahan dada sang _bottom_. "Kau tidak lebih dari lelaki murahan," dijilatnya area itu penuh nafsu, hingga menimbulkan suara ecapan yang terdengar nyaring.

"Nghh… Aku… tidak m─menyukainya!" Fang memaksakan dirinya untuk bicara, meski saat ini tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan sensasi itu. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang sesak pada area bawahnya.

Organ oral BoboiBoy berpindah pada puting kiri Fang, sementara yang kanan dimainkannya dengan gemas. Tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam, turun ke bawah, masuk melalui celana Fang dan meraba benda yang sudah menegang itu dengan lembut.

"Aaahhh! J─jangan!" tubuh Fang menggelinjang geli. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mendesah, namun setiap sentuhan BoboiBoy benar-benar membuatnya terangsang, nyaris membuatnya gila. Pemuda itu begitu lihai memainkan setiap inci dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau suka darinya Fang…?" BoboiBoy kembali merangkak naik, menciumi wajah oriental pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Apa karena dia jauh lebih tinggi…?" lidahnya menjilati jakun pemuda itu, mengemut beberapa area sekitar sana dengan penuh nafsu. "Kalau masalah itu kau tenang saja…"

"Ngghhh…" Fang hanya memejamkan matanya, menahan setiap sensasi yang diberikan BoboiBoy untuknya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia menikmati setiap sentuhan pemuda itu. Fang bahkan mengabaikan BoboiBoy yang berada di atasnya, memasang seringai yang tak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas.

"Karena suatu saat tinggiku akan melebihi Fang… Juga si kakak kelas bodoh itu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu BoboiBoy pun turun ke bawah, menjilati pusar pemuda China itu, sebelum menurunkan celana sekaligus boxer si pemilik, dan melemparkannya asal. Fang tentu saja terkejut setengah mati. Pemuda itu berupaya merapatkan kedua lututnya—lagi, namun hal itu hanya sia-sia lantaran BoboiBoy kembali membukanya.

"Berhent—ngghhkk!" Fang mengigit bibir bawahnya saat kejantanannya yang tegang itu untuk kedua kalinya masuk ke gua hangat milik BoboiBoy. Pemuda itu melumat tiap sudut alat kelamin itu, tanpa ada setitikpun yang tersisa. Bahkan kedua testis Fang pun tak luput dari isapan pemuda beriris hazel itu.

"Milikmu hangat Fanghh," BoboiBoy makin liar melumat benda itu.

"Ahhh! Ngghhh! Berhent—mhhh…" Fang meracau tidak jelas. Ia benci tubuhnya yang menerima perlakukan BoboiBoy dengan sukarela. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Dan ia menyesali perasaan kecewanya saat BoboiBoy menghentikan permainan lidahnya yang luar biasa itu. Dengan pandangan buram, ia melihat pemuda itu tengah melepas pakaian atasnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu di atas meja. Fang menangkap aroma harum melalui indra penciumannya, menduga benda yang diambil BoboiBoy tadi adalah lotion atau sejenisnya.

Tunggu… mau apa BoboiBoy dengan lotion?

Mata Fang kembali terpejam saat BoboiBoy kembali memainkan kejantanannya dengan mulutnya.

"Ahh... ngg—akh! Apa—!? Akkhhh!" iris karammelnya membelalak lebar saat merasakan benda asing memasuki lubang anusnya. "Apa yang kauh… ahhh! K─kau gila!? K─keluarkaannh!"

Awalnya BoboiBoy memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang terlumuri lotion dengan aroma anggur, dan ia tersenyum puas saat memperoleh respon yang diinginkannya. Pinggul Fang terangkat sedikit, merasakan ketidaknyamanan namun terasa nikmat itu. BoboiBoy lalu mengeluarkan benda Fang dari mulutnya, dan mulai memainkan ujung benda itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya bekerja di bawah, menunggu hingga si pemilik lubang merasa terbiasa.

Saat dirasanya Fang mulai tenang dengan pemberontakannya, BoboiBoy mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya, hingga dua jarinya kini bersarang di lubang anal si pemilik.

"Anggghh!" Fang menggeliat tak nyaman. Kedatangan jemari ketiga BoboiBoy seolah merobek anusnya. Setetes cairan berhasil lolos melalui ujung matanya, dan sayangnya hal itu tak dilihat oleh BoboiBoy.

Bodoh sekali dia, mengharapkan belas kasih dari pemuda yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya ini.

"K─keluarkaan benda ituuh! Kau menjijikaan—ahh! Uwaahhh!" Fang seakan hampir gila saat BoboiBoy mulai mengeluar-masukkan ketiga jarinya itu pada anusnya. Ditambah permainan tangan kanan BoboiBoy pada kejantanannya sungguh membuat kepalanya _blank_.

"Ahh! Ah! Haahh! Boboi—nghh! BoboiBoyhh!" BoboiBoy makin mempercepat ritmenya. Ia semakin terangsang dengan desahan Fang yang begitu menggodanya.

Fang tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengikuti tempo cepat yang dilakukan BoboiBoy. Suara erangan pemuda itu menggema di seluruh kamar itu. Keringat bercucuran membasahi kulitnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas semakin panas.

Hingga ia merasakan sensasi itu—lagi. Dimana seluruh aliran darahnya terfokus pada kejantanannya, dan tubuhnya seolah tersengat arus listrik. Kepalanya seperti berkunang-kunang. Fang mengejang.

BoboiBoy dengan sigap langsung melahap benda yang berkedut itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"AAAKKHHHHH! NGHHHH!" tubuh Fang melengkung parabol saat merasakan orgasme keduanya, dan untungnya kali ini BoboiBoy dengan sukarela mengizinkannya. Pemuda itu menghisap cairan sperma Fang, meski ada beberapa tetes yang lolos dan menelannya seolah itu adalah _special hot choco Tok Aba._ Sepertinya BoboiBoy telah menemukan minuman favorite keduanya, setelah coklat resep kakeknya.

"Kau benar-benar manis Fang…" BoboiBoy mengusap sudut bibirnya, bekas cairan cinta Fang. Ia pun mengeluarkan ketiga jemarinya, membuat si pemilik merasakan kekosongan di sana.

Fang tergeletak dengan nafas tak beraturan. Ia benar-benar dipermainkan. Tenaganya karena orgasme tadi terkuras habis, membuatnya bahkan tak sanggup untuk berbicara lagi.

BoboiBoy lalu merangkak ke atasnya, kembali mengecup bibir tipisnya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum puas tak mendapat perlawanan apapun dari pemuda di bawahnya. Hanya suara desahan nafas tak beraturan.

Berbeda dengan ciuman penuh nafsunya beberapa menit yang lalu, kini BoboiBoy mengecup wajah pemuda di bawahnya penuh kasih sayang. Dijilatnya bibir Fang yang terbuka karena sulit bernafas dengan lembut. Pemuda itu menyandarkan dahi mereka berdua, menatap mata sayu Fang dengan sirat kelembutan.

"Fang…"

Pemuda itu kembali turun ke bawah, perlahan-lahan menciumi tubuh Fang, hingga ia sampai di selangkaan pemuda itu. BoboiBoy lalu menggoda milik Fang yang lemas setelah orgasme dengan menyentil-nyentil buah pelirnya, serta menciumi alat vital itu.

Diperlakukan seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Fang kembali terangsang. Ia mengutuk bendanya yang sudah mulai tegak kembali atas perlakukan BoboiBoy. Tanpa sadar ia mengerang.

Melihat hal yang diinginkannya tercapai, BoboiBoy mulai mengganas. Kembali ia kulum milik Fang dengan nikmat, membiarkan lidahnya melakukan tugasnya. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan bola kembar pemuda itu, sementara tangan yang lain menjaga agar kedua kaki Fang tetap mengangkang.

"Mhhh… nghhhh…" BoboiBoy tersenyum saat Fang sudah terangsang sepenuhnya. Tubuh kurus pemuda itu menggeliat pelan, menahan sensasi aneh itu lagi.

Fang bertanya-tanya, apa rencana BoboiBoy selanjutnya. Ia harus orgasme berapa kali hingga pemuda bertopi itu puas?

Fang melirik ke bawah, mendapati BoboiBoy mempermainkan miliknya dengan lihai. Melihat hal itu secara langsung sukses membuat Fang malu setengah mati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu memejamkan mata. Ia benar-benar membenci tubuhnya yang seperti ini.

Lalu ia kembali melirik saat merasakan BoboiBoy berhenti. Matanya membelalak kaget, saat melihat pemuda itu mulai membuka celananya. Seketika bulu kuduknya bergidik naik, utamanya saat BoboiBoy meloloskan benda miliknya yang sudah tegak bak tiang itu.

Fang mengernyit heran. Mau apa BoboiBoy dengan benda itu? Fang ini laki-laki, ingat? Ia tak memiliki lubang tempat untuk benda itu bersarang.

Tunggu…

Lubang?

"B─BoboiBoy…" suaranya terdengar serak. "K─kau mau apa…?" dengan ragu ia bertanya. Jaga-jaga, Fang kembali merapatkan kedua lututnya.

BoboiBoy hanya meresponnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil sebuah bantal, dan meletakkannya dibawah bokong Fang. Ia lalu mebuka lutut pemuda berkaca-mata itu, mengangkangkan kakinya.

Fang yang merasakan firasat tidak enak langsung saja memberontak keras, seolah rasa lelahnya tadi menguap entah kemana. Saat kau ketakutan, tubuhmu bereaksi tidak terduga, bukan?

BoboiBoy agak kewalahan menanggapi Fang yang bergerak liar, menendang-nendang ke segala arah, berharap dapat lolos.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Dasar kau lelaki cabul!"

"Diam sebentar,"

"Lepaskan akuu!"

"Fang, tenanglah! Fa—"

 _BRAK!_

Dengan satu tendangan—entah sengaja atau tidak—sukses membuat BoboiBoy terlempar, terjatuh dari ranjang. Fang yang mendapat gelar tersangka di sini hanya melongo, tak percaya bahwa serangannya kena.

Entah ia harus senang. Atau malah menyesalinya.

Mengingat saat BoboiBoy bangkit, menatapnya dengan marah, seperti tatapan yang biasa dikeluarkan BoboiBoy Halilintar.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Fang…" suara yang biasanya hangat dan menenangkan itu kini terdengar begitu dingin layaknya es.

Fang meneguk ludahnya. Awalnya ia berpikir BoboiBoy akan naik ke ranjang, dan kembali pada aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun dugaannya sirna, saat BoboiBoy malah ke sisi kanan ranjang melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

Fang terbelalak terkejut.

Bukan karena senang saat ikatan yang menyiksa itu akhirnya terlepas, melainkan BoboiBoy malah mengikatkan tangan kanan dengan pergelangan kaki kanannya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

"K─kau gila! Sadarlah BoboiBoy!"

Fang memberontak makin liar, dan lelaki beriris hazel itu mengabaikannya. Saat BoboiBoy melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan dan kaki kirinya, Fang seolah kehilangan harapan. Ia ingin melompat dari ranjang, kabur meski hanya dengan dagunya. Sayangnya kehadiran pemuda yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu membuat semuanya menjadi mustahil.

"Kau yang membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit, Fang," BoboiBoy lalu kembali naik ke ranjang, dengan kasar membuka kaki Fang hingga kejantanan yang masih tegak itu terlihat menantang BoboiBoy. Fang meringis dengan perlakuan itu.

BoboiBoy menyempatkan diri untuk mengemut kepala kemaluan Fang, sebelum mengangkangkan kaki pemuda itu lebih lebar. Ia lalu menempelkan ujung batang miliknya ke lubang anal Fang yang masih licin, membuat sang pemilik tersentak tak nyaman.

"J─jangan BoboiBoy…" kini nada suaranya terdengar penuh harap, serta keputusasaan. "Kumoh—AAHHHHHH!" bola matanya nyaris saja keluar, saat BoboiBoy dengan tiba-tiba memajukan pinggulnya, membuat setengah kemaluannya mendobrak masuk.

"Ahhh… Fanghh…" BoboiBoy melenguh pelan, merasakan otot anus pemuda yang terbaring di depannya itu menjepit bendanya dengan kuat.

"S─SAKIT! KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN MILIKMU! AAAHH!" Fang masih merasakan perih yang teramat sangat di lubang analnya. Air matanya kembali menetes. Pemuda itu hanya menggeliat liar, berharap BoboiBoy mau berbaik hati membebaskan lubangnya.

BoboiBoy lalu memajukan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir Fang untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Dimainkannya puting Fang yang sudah amat menegang. Berulang kali BoboiBoy membisikkan kalimat cinta di telinga pemuda oriental itu, dan sesuai harapannya, Fang sudah mulai agak tenang.

Pemuda itu bernafas terengah-engah. Kelegaan tersirat jelas di wajah manisnya saat BoboiBoy mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Hahh… hahhh… hh—"

 _Slappp!_

"—AAAAAAKKKHHHHH!"

Dengan sekali hentakan BoboiBoy mendesak miliknya masuk, merebut keperjakaan sang pemuda China.

Setelah teriakan menggema itu Fang tidak lagi megeluarkan suara. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ia hanya menganga tak jelas, dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Sirat yang menunjukkan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

"Shhh… kau sempit sekali Fanghh… ahh…" BoboiBoy juga butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri dalam lubang itu. Otot anus Fang benar-benar mencengkramnya kuat.

Mengabaikan Fang yang merintih kesakitan, BoboiBoy mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara maju mundur dengan irama konstan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat si pemilik lubang kembali berteriak penuh kesakitan.

"Berhenti BoboiBooyyy… Sakiitt—unghh! Kumohon berhenti… ahhhh!"

Seolah tuli, BoboiBoy tetap memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Makin lama temponya semakin kencang, juga semakin dalam.

 _Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Suara keciplak akibat tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan bokong Fang menggema di ruangan itu. kejantanan Fang bergoyang ke sana-sini akibat tubuhnya yang berguncang hebat. Bahkan ranjang tempat mereka bercinta sampai berdecit, menandakan keganasan permainan BoboiBoy.

"AHHH! AHHHHH! BOBOIHHBOOYHH! SHHHH! SAKIIITT! NGAAAAHHHH!" Fang kembali meracau tidak jelas. Anusnya benar-benar terasa perih. Namun ada perasaan lain yang dirasakannya. Ia merasakan rasa nikmat tidak terkira. Semakin keras dan cepat, semakin nikmat ia rasakan. Rasa nikmat ini agak berbeda saat BoboiBoy memainkan kejantanannya.

Kepalanya seperti dipukul sesuatu yang keras saat kejantanan BoboiBoy masuk sepenuhnya, menyentuh sebuah titik di sana dengan momentum yang besar. Lalu dikeluarkan lagi, dan dihentakkan lagi. Pemuda itu melakukannya dengan berulang-ulang, dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Ahhh… Faaangg!" BoboiBoy juga mulai mengerang. Ia mendongkak ke atas, menahan kenikmatannya. Ritme gerakannya makin tidak masuk akal.

Fang benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh kedua pemuda itu. BoboiBoy mencengkram erat paha _uke-_ nya, sedangan sang _uke_ hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"NGAAHHH! BOBOIBOOOYYHHH!"

Dan kecepatan itu makin bertambah, hingga tak mecapai sedetik. Pergerakan maju-mundur itu menjadi makin tidak beraturan, saat BoboiBoy merasakan kejantanannya berkedut keras dalam anus Fang yang meremas miliknya itu dengan kerasnya.

"F─Fanghh! A─aku mau keluaarrhh… AAAHHHHH!"

"NGKHHHHH!"

Keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan. BoboiBoy mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuh Fang, sedangkan cairan Fang tersemprot, membasahi dada BoboiBoy.

BoboiBoy mengeluarkan kejantanannya, dan saat itu pula anus Fang mengeluarkan cairan putih milik BoboiBoy. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Tenaga mereka terkuras habis.

BoboiBoy lalu ambruk di samping Fang, menatap pemuda yang seolah kehabisan nafas itu dengan lembut. Dielusnya pipi tirus itu pelan, sebelum dikecupnya.

"Hahh… hahh…" Fang nampak kekurangan oksigen. Dadanya naik turun, sementara kedua bibirnya terbuka, lantaran pernafasan normal tak bisa mengembalikan nafasnya dengan cepat.

"Sekarang kau milikku seutuhnya, Fang…" sementara BoboiBoy yang juga dalam keadaan sama hanya menatap lelaki yang dicintainya dengan lesu. Ia tak menyangka berhubungan sex akan membuatnya selelah ini. Sungguh, jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding harus melawan alien setiap waktu.

Tiba-tiba iris hazel itu membelalak terkejut.

Air mata Fang kembali menetes—tidak. Kali ini mengucur, mengalir deras. Tentu saja hal ini mengejutkan BoboiBoy, utamanya saat cairan itu terus keluar tanpa mau berhenti.

"S─sakit…" bibir pucat itu bergumam tak jelas. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, namun ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

Memang, anusnya terasa sakit dan perih. Namun kesakitan itu tergantikan oleh sensasi nikmat yang ingin sekali dilupakannya. Yang sebenarnya sakit di sini ialah hatinya. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki hancur, di tangan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Fang melihat dirinya sebagai perwujudan dari gigolo, meski semuanya terjadi karena BoboiBoy.

Andai saja ia lebih kuat…

Andai ia bisa melawan BoboiBoy…

Anda saja ia bisa melawan dirinya sendiri, melawan hasratnya.

Pertama kalinya BoboiBoy melihat Fang menangis seperti itu. Pemuda itu langsung bangun, tanpa pikir panjang melepaskan kedua ikatan yang menyiksa alat gerak Fang.

"Fang…" BoboiBoy berucap bingung. Rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Ia merasa bodoh membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh nafsu. "Fang, maafkan aku… Aku… aku…"

BoboiBoy menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari Fang sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Pemuda itu hanya menutup matanya dengan lengannya, menangis tanpa suara.

BoboiBoy melirik sedih pada kejantanan Fang yang sudah lemas kembali itu. Ia dikejutkan begitu melihat sedikit cairan merah bercampur dengan cairan spermanya yang keluar dari anus Fang. Apa ia bermain seliar itu hingga melukai pemuda yang dicintainya ini?

"F─Fang! Kau berdarah!" BoboiBoy mulai panik. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" ucapnya seraya meraih lengan pemuda itu—

 _Plak!_

—dan ditepis dengan kasar.

Pergelangan tangan kurus itu meninggalkan jejak merah yang begitu jelas, menandakan seberapa keras usaha sang pemilik untuk meloloskan diri—meski hasilnya nihil. Tangan Fang terlihat gemetaran, sepertinya kesakitan.

BoboiBoy menatap Fang dengan tatapan amat bersalah. Langsung saja ia menarik pemuda itu untuk bangun, membawanya ke pelukannya. BoboiBoy memeluknya erat. Begitu erat, seolah tak akan melepaskannya bahkan saat kiamat sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku Fang… Aku terbawa emosi tadi,"

Fang menulikan dirinya. Ia berupaya mendorong dada BoboiBoy agar menjauh darinya, namun pemuda itu lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan aku…"

"Fang, dengarkan aku dulu…"

"KAU SUDAH DAPAT APA YANG KAU INGINKAN, SEKARANG MAU APA LAGI!" Fang membentak, sukses mengagetkan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu. BoboiBoy membatu di tempat, dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di tubuh kurusnya.

Pemuda itu tak kuasa saat Fang bangkit darinya untuk memisahkan diri. BoboiBoy dengan sigap menggenggam pergelangan tangan ringkih itu dan langsung ditepis begitu saja. Fang menatapnya dingin, menusuk hatinya. Jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipinya, namun ekspres datari Fang sungguh membuat BoboiBoy seolah kehabisan akal.

"Fang… Aku,"

Saluran suaranya tercekat. Ia tahu maaf saja tidak cukup setelah semua yang dilakukannya. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi tadi. Mengingat kejadian dimana ia melihat Azroy 'memeluk' Fang usai pertandingan tadi membuatnya tak dapat mengontrol akal sehatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung saja memutuskan untuk menjadikan Fang MILIKNYA seutuhnya.

Dengan memperkosa pemuda itu…?

Sungguh pemikiran terbodoh yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

BoboiBoy menatap sendu pada Fang yang turun dari ranjang, mulai meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari celananya. BoboiBoy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melihat celana Fang—entah bagaimana bisa—tergeletak agak jauh dari tempat itu.

BoboiBoy lalu memakai boxernya terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia turun dari ranjang hendak mengambilkan celana itu dan mengembalikannya pada si empunya.

 _BRUKK!_

Iris Hazel itu melotot hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

Melihat si pemuda berambut anggur itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hai semua~ Ada yang rindu alien hijau comel nan baik hati ini?

Akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate chapter nista ini! XD Maaf kalo karakternya OOC sangatt! Ditambah, sepertinya fic ini lebih mengarah ke nafsu belaka. Saya udah berusaha agar feel mereka sampe, tapi apa daya… Jari ini berkata lain. Tapi nanti saya usahakan biar lebih emosional deh! XD

Maaf juga atas typo yang berserakan di chapter-chapter lalu. Padahal sudah saya abaca ulang beberapa kali, tapi tetap aja ada yang lolos :'( Untuk abang-abang dan kakak-kakak yang mengalami hal serupa, silahkan membeli Kismis Alzak dari saya. Bisa menajamkan penglihatan serta meningkatkan konsentrasi~

Okelah! Segitu aja dulu! Makasih banyak buat abang-abang dan kakak-kakak yang telah menyempatkan diri mereview chapter sebelumnya~ Pendapat para readers sekalian sungguh memotivasi saya! X'D

Sekarang, bolehkah saya meminta review anda sekalian lagi? Silahkan member kritik, saran, dan pendapat sekalian!

Akhir kata, review please~


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, di chapter kemarin saya lupa ngasih tau kalo chapter lima bakal jadi last chapter! Dx

Jadi… This is the final chapter for this fic~

Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

.

.

 **BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

 **BE MINE! © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning(s) : AR, yaoi, rated M for lemon scene, typo(s), OOC, OC, BoboiBoyXFang, 6 years skiptime, highschool life, Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 :Second Change  
**

"Ini," BoboiBoy menyerahkan sebuah saputangan putih yang telah ia basuh dengan air dingin kepada pemuda yang kini tengah tengkurap di atas ranjang, mengenakan piyama putih dengan ikon listrik-listrik kuning yang nyaris memenuhi permukaan piyama itu.

Dengan lemah Fang menerima saputangan tersebut, memberi isyarat agar BoboiBoy membalikkan tubuhnya, dan pemuda itu pun menurutinya.

Fang lalu membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi bagian kakinya yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun, melepas sebuah saputangan putih basah lainnya yang terselip di sela bokongnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Fang pun kembali menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, dan menyandarkan pipinya pada bantal tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah?" BoboiBoy dengan sabar bertanya. Karena jika ia tidak melakukannya ia akan terus duduk membelakangi pemuda itu semalaman.

"Hmm…" yang ditanya hanya bergumam cuek. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan membaringkan pipi kirinya sehingga membelakangi BoboiBoy, Fang pun menyerahkan saputangan itu kepada pemiliknya, untuk dibersihkan agar nanti bisa dipakai lagi.

BoboiBoy menerima benda itu sambil tersenyum. "Pendarahannya sudah berhenti," ia berujar senang saat melihat kain putih itu tak memperlihatkan jejak kemerahan seperti kain-kain sebelumnya.

"Tapi masih sakit,"

"Maaf…"

Mendengar nada sedih dari pemuda di sampingnya memaksa Fang untuk menoleh, mendapati BoboiBoy menatapnya sendu. Ia lalu menghela nafas pendek. "Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya kau menyesalinya,"

BoboiBoy memaksakan senyumannya, meski saat ini air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kubuatkan coklat panas yah?"

Fang terlihat berpikir. "Aku mau _Ice choco_ ,"

"Hahahaha, baik Tuan~" mengacak-acak surai indigo milik pemuda itu, BoboiBoy pun berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian BoboiBoy kembali dengan pesanan Fang yang ia letakkan di atas nampan. Ia juga membawa salonpas penurun demam juga termometer. Diletakkannya nampan itu di atas meja, dan BoboiBoy pun mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sisi ranjang.

Ia mengambil termometer itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Fang. Si Pemuda China hanya memutar bola matanya, dan dengan malas menerima benda kecil itu lalu memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam mulutnya. BoboiBoy lalu memegang dahi Fang yang ditempeli salonpas, menyibak poninya lalu menarik pelan ujung benda penyerap panas itu hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Ia pun menempelkan yang baru setelah membuang yang lama di keranjang sampah.

Fang memberikan termometer itu kembali pada BoboiBoy, dan kembali membaringkan pipinya pada bantal yang empuk.

"Hmmm… kau masih agak demam. Tapi untungnya tidak separah tadi," BoboiBoy memberi laporannya usai melihat termometer itu menunjukkan angka 38.

Fang hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

BoboiBoy menghela nafas lega. Ia teringat saat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana Fang jatuh ambruk ke lantai tak sadarkan diri. Saat ia menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu, ia terkejut saat merasakan suhu badan Fang naik.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangkat pemuda itu naik ke ranjang, memberikannya pertolongan pertama. Dan saat kekhawatiran itu seolah menggerogoti hatinya, Fang akhirnya siuman empat jam setelahnya.

Saat itu BoboiBoy sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Namun saat Fang menyuarakan aksi protesnya mengenai piyama BoboiBoy yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan, BoboiBoy hanya bisa menghela nafas penuh kelegaan, seraya memeluk erat pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja.

Fang juga sempat nyaris mengamuk saat menyadari benda basah yang terselip di bokongnya. BoboiBoy mengatakan benda itu sebagai kompres, karena dinding anusnya terluka atas 'permainan' liar mereka tadi. Mendengar hal itu wajah si pemuda oriental langsung saja menjadi semerah kepiting rebus, dan dengan suara serak ia berkata, ' _biar aku saja yang menggantinya!_ '

BoboiBoy kembali mengukir senyum. Sepertinya Fangnya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Ia pun mengambil es coklat buatannya di atas meja, menyerahkan minuman itu pada 'pasien'nya.

Fang menerima minuman itu, menyeruputnya dengan sedotan, lalu menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. Sekarang perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Ia melirik BoboiBoy melalui sudut matanya, merasa tak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu. Terlalu malas untuk protes, Fang hanya menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan pengendali 5 elemen itu.

Awalnya Fang ingin sekali kabur dari tempat ini setelah siumannya. Namun menyadari bahwa pemuda bertopi itulah yang merawatnya semalaman, hingga menimbulkan jejak kehitaman di bawah matanya membuat Fang tidak tega juga. Yah, meski penyebab semua ini adalah pemuda itu sendiri.

Fang lalu melirik jam tangannya yang entah sejak kapan dikembalikan oleh BoboiBoy. Jarum jam tangan biru itu menunjukkan pukul empat subuh, dan BoboiBoy belum juga tidur hingga saat ini hanya untuk menjaganya. Ngomong-ngomong kacamata ungunya juga sudah dikembalikan sediakala.

"Kau pergilah tidur…" Fang akhirnya kembali menoleh, berucap pelan. "Kau tidak tidur semalaman,"

Mendengarnya membuat binar di wajah BoboiBoy mengembang. Lelaki itu berpikir bahwa Fang mungkin akan membencinya seumur hidupnya setelah kejadian malam ini. Mendengar sirat kekhawatiran dari pemuda itu (entah BoboiBoy terlalu peka atau mungkin terlalu ge-er) membuatnya bisa mendengus penuh kelegaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Melihat ekspresi—yang menurutnya—aneh itu membuat Fang mendengus. "Bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau!"

BoboiBoy terkikik geli, sebelum meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Fang tidak menolak perlakukan itu. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya lagi, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang memalukan.

"Fang…"

"Hmm…"

"Maafkan aku yah," BoboiBoy mengusap punggung tangan pemuda itu dengan jempolnya.

"Terserah,"

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi…"

Pernyataan itu sukses menarik perhatian Fang. Sejujurnya sedari tadi ia mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Meski saat ini BoboiBoy sudah kembali 'normal' lagi, hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan pemuda itu bisa menjadi liar lagi sewaktu-waktu. Lihat saja, setelah Fang mendeklarasikan putusnya hubungan mereka, BoboiBoy malah melakukan hal yang sudah di luar batas.

Satu kesimpulan yang didapatkannya. Saat pemuda itu sudah terbawa emosi atau apa, ia tak akan mempedulikan status, maupun perasaan Fang padanya. Tak mempedulikan dampak yang ditimbulkan dari perbuatannya.

Jadi sepertinya kata maaf ini hanya akan berdampak sia-sia, jika suatu saat BoboiBoy akan terbawa emosi lagi.

Namun ia bisa membuat pemuda itu berjanji.

Fang menolehkan kepalanya, menatap mata hazel BoboiBoy, mencari kesungguhan di sana dan ia menemukannya. "Kau janji…?" tanyanya ragu.

"Janjiii! Kau harus percaya padaku!"

Fang mendecih. "Setelah semua ini kau masih memintaku untuk mempercayaimu?" sindirnya sinis.

BoboiBoy menggenggam jemarinya semakin erat. "Aku tak akan ingkar janji kepada orang yang kucintai…"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya mencintai tubuhku. Itu bukan cinta, melainkan nafsu jasmaniah belaka!" suara Fang meninggi.

Ruangan itu mendadak hening untuk waktu yang agak lama. Ia bisa menemukan sirat terluka di wajah BoboiBoy, membuat hatinya sedikit miris. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Pemuda itu telah melukainya lebih dari siapapun! Menyingkirkan rasa kemanusiaannya, Fang menarik paksa tangannya kembali.

Namun tanggapan itu runtuh seketika saat setetes cairan bening berhasil lolos, mengaliri pipi tembem pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu. Mata Fang membelalak, sementara BoboiBoy sendiri nampak heran dengan benda cair yang keluar tanpa ia sangka itu.

BoboiBoy menghapusnya segera dengan punggung tangannya. Hatinya seperti dirobek saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia memang mencintai Fang. Semuanya! Tubuhnya, juga sikap pemuda itu yang selalu sinis terhadapnya. Sayang rasa cinta itu terkadang tak bisa ia kontrol, membuatnya melakukan kesalahan paling bodoh di sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

"Maaf…" akhirnya perkataan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Fang.

BoboiBoy menatapnya heran, sebelum pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Pfftt… Hahahahahaa! Kau ini lucu sekali Fang!" ia pun kembali meraih jemari pemuda di depannya, menggenggamnya sangat erat. "Aku yang salah kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"

Wajah Fang langsung saja memerah. Dengan segera ia kembali menolehkan kepalnya. "A─aku hanya merasa bersalah… eh, maksudku aku hanya tidak enak padamu saja!"

BoboiBoy tersenyum penuh arti. Ia lalu menaikkan lututnya di ranjang, lalu membungkuk di atas kepala Fang dan mengecup pelan pelipis pemuda itu.

Fang tentu saja terkejut dengan perlakukan tiba-tiba itu. Langsung saja ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Gerutuan tak jelas darinya membuat BoboiBoy tertawa kecil, sebelum ia kembali turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja yah. Kalau butuh apa-apa panggil saja aku. Aku tidur di sana," BoboiBoy pun menujuk sofa ukuran sedang yang ada di dalam kamarnya, lalu berjalan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Sofa itu terlalu kecil untuk tubuh remajanya, membuat satu kakinya turun membengkok 90 derajat, dan satunya lagi naik di atas sandaran sofa. Meski begitu pemuda itu nampak nyaman-nyaman saja dengan posisi itu.

Fang yang tak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi pun memunculkan wajahnya dari 'tempat persembunyian'nya, menatap pemuda imut itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Fang memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu, beberapa saat sebelum melihat BoboiBoy meninggalkan rumah untuk ke sekolah. Pemuda itu yang melarangnya ke sekolah hari ini, menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan satu hari ini untuk beristirahat. Pemuda itu juga mengatakan bahwa Tok Aba dan Ochobot mungkin akan datang jam 9 nanti, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir.

Namun tetap saja Fang bersikeras. Ia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini! Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian naas yang menimpanya semalam.

Pemuda itu dengan cekatan turun dari ranjang BoboiBoy. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, ia mengobrak-abrik lemari si pemilik rumah, mencari pakaian yang bisa dikenakannya untuk pulang.

Senyuman puas terukir di wajahnya saat memperoleh sebuah kaos putih yang ukurannya pas dengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun melepas piyama manisnya, dan segera menggantinya dengan kaos sederhana itu.

Fang berpikir dua kali untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat yang terlihat berantakan itu. Ia menghela nafas pendek. Kenapa di saat seperti ini naluri kebersihannya muncul di permukaan?

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

"Kemarin kau yang sakit! Sekarang Fang?" Gopal berujar sambil melahap sarapannya yang tak sempat ia makan lantaran nyaris terlambat ke sekolah. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu bersyukur ia datang tepat waktu, bahkan beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Membuatnya bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perut gemuknya.

"Mungkin dia syok. Kemarin dia kalah 'kan?" Ying mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Si pemuda dengan rompi tebal merah hanya menggaruk pipinya, memasang cengirannya. "Siapapun pasti akan syok atas kejadian tak terduga 'kan?"

"BoboiBoy, tumben kau ngebela si Fang tuh? Biasanya ikut-ikutan menjelek-jelekkan dia?" kata Gopal, membuat BoboiBoy harus memasang senyum canggung.

"Heiihh… Baguslah kalau begitu," Yaya angkat bicara. Ia lalu menoleh pada BoboiBoy. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau darimana kemarin? Kau bilang mau lihat pertandingan Fang. Tapi kau malah hilang gitu. Kita nyari kami kemana-mana tahu!"

"Ehehehee… Sori, aku ada urusan mendadak…" BoboiBoy teringat saat kemarin ia langsung mengunci rumahnya, menaruh Fang di kamarnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia terkejut saat mendengar teman-temannya memanggilnya di bawah, namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya, hingga akhirnya mereka pergi.

"Kami pikir kau sakit, tapi sehat-sehat saja kemarin. Pas kami datang kau langsung mau lihat pertandingan Fang. Terus main hilang saja! Dasar!"

"Hmmm… mencurigakan!" Gopal sudah mulai dengan akting Detektif Kononnya. "Fang juga menghilang di saat yang sama…"

BoboiBoy tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid kebenaran~!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia harus mensyukuri kedatangan Papa Zola di pagi hari, membuatnya bisa terbebas dari introgasi teman-temannya.

Ia pun kembali ke bangkunya sendiri, melakukan 'ritual salam pagi yang bersemangat' bersama dengan teman sekelasnya. Saat duduk, BoboiBoy menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke belakang, melihat bangku Fang yang kosong.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

Sungguh, ia menyesali perbuatannya kemarin, dan BoboiBoy tak tahu bagaimana harus menebusnya. Satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana jika Fang membencinya? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu tak mau lagi mengenalnya?

Menyingkirkan segala kegalauannya, BoboiBoy pun membuka buku matematika, halaman 35 setelah mendengar instruksi dari sang pengajar.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Esoknya BoboiBoy mendapati Fang datang ke sekolah dengan wajah ketus seperti biasa, seolah tak ada yang terjadi padanya. BoboiBoy tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengembangkan senyum. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak bisa mengingat bagaimana dentuman yang seolah menghantam jantungnya saat dilihatnya kamarnya kosong tanpa Fang yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Saking terkejutnya BoboiBoy bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ruangan itu terlihat rapih tanpa ada setitik noda pun di sana.

Saat bertanya kepada Ochobot dan Tok Aba mengenai keadaan rumah saat mereka datang, mereka mengatakan bahwa rumah baik-baik saja, tanpa menyinggung soal Fang. Sepertinya pemuda itu 'melarikan diri' tepat setelah BoboiBoy meninggalkan rumah untuk ke sekolah.

Berbagai kepesimismean mulai berkecamuk dalam dada BoboiBoy. Semuanya menjadi bertambah buruk saat melihat rumah pemuda berkacamata itu kosong, saat ia dan ketiga temannya mengunjugi rumah kecil itu di sore hari, bermaksud untuk menjenguknya.

Akhirnya BoboiBoy bisa menghela nafas lega, menyaksikan pemuda yang membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak semalam, berjalan dengan santai, duduk di bangkunya, lalu menatap langit dengan dagu yang ditumpukan pada sebelah tangannya.

"Selamat pagi Fang!" sapa Yaya dengan ramah, diikuti oleh Ying. Kedua perempuan itu mendatangi bangku teman sekelas mereka tersebut.

Yang disapa hanya menoleh ke arah mereka sekilas, memberi senyuman tipis singkat, lalu kembali menatap langit.

Seolah terbiasa dengan reaksi itu, Yaya kembali membuka mulut. "Kau kemarin kemana? Kami ke rumahmu tapi kau tak ada,"

Tubuh pemuda di depannya tersentak. Tanpa Yaya sadari, iris yang terlindung kacamata ber _frame_ nila itu melirik ke arah orang di depannya sejenak, sebelum segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku ke rumah sakit," jawab Fang seadanya. Ia sempat melihat bahu BoboiBoy tersentak, sebelum pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh, ikut serta dalam 'obrolan pagi' ini bersama ketiga temannya. Fang tanpa sadar menghindari iris hazel yang menatapnya antusias tersebut.

"Rumah sakit mana? Dokter bilang apa?" tanya BoboiBoy penuh selidik. Ia tak menyangka pemuda itu akan benar-benar ke rumah sakit akibat ulahnya. Lantas kenapa Fang tidak memberitahunya? Setidaknya BoboiBoy bisa mengantarnya, guna menebus kesalahannya. Kenapa Fang pergi sendirian?

"Ya rumah sakit Pulau Rintis lah! Memangnya ada rumah sakit lain di pulau ini?"

"Kau ngapain di rumah sakit Fang? Memangnya kau sakit apa?" kali ini Ying yang melotarkan pertanyaan.

Lalu terlihat sedikit rona kemerahan di kedua belah pipi yang ditanya. "Aku agak demam kemarin, jadi pergi periksa… Juga mengalami sedikit **iritasi** pada beberapa **bagian tubuh** ,"

"Heh!? Memangnya kau sudah makan apa? Atau kau alergi sesuatu?" untungnya kedua teman perempuannya masih terlalu polos untuk menyadari arti dari kalimatnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah dikutuk,"

"Heh kau ini! Tidak baik bicara begitu pagi-pagi!" ujar Yaya berkacak pinggang. Ia tak menyadari BoboiBoy yang mengulum bibir di belakangnya.

"Jadi dokternya bilang apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Gak ada yang speaial. Dia cuma kasih aku obat, terus dia menyarankan agar aku tinggal di rumah sakit untuk dirawat sampai aku pulih,"

"Lha, terus kenapa kau di sini sekarang?" tanpa disangka-sangka Gopal muncul di sana, membuat keempat temannya nyaris terlonjak terkejut.

"Apalah kau ini Gopal!" sungut Ying.

Pemuda gempal itu terkekeh. "Kau kabur dari rumah sakit yah Fang?" tuduhnya sembarangan.

"Enak saja! Aku ini 'kan hebat. Aku cepat sembuh. Jadi semalam sudah dibolehkan pulang,"

"Terus kenapa tidak hubungi kami? Setidaknya kami bisa membantumu," raut wajah tak senang dari pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu membuat Fang jengkel. Tidakkah pemuda itu sadar siapa yang membuat Fang menjadi seperti ini?

"Sudahlah! Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri! Pergi sana. Hush hush…" Fang mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, memberi instruksi mengusir kepada keempat temannya.

Yaya dan Ying mendengus, namun menurut saja. Kedua perempuan itu pun berjalan ke depan, ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Setidaknya Fang baik-baik saja. Gopal sendiri juga menjauhi bangku pemuda itu, menuju meja BoboiBoy. BoboiBoy mau tak mau harus kembali membalikkan tubuh.

"Hoi BoboiBoy! Kau sudah tau soal rumah hantu dekat toko burger itu?"

Dan kedua pemuda itu pun memulai obrrolan mereka, megabaikan Fang di belakang.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Fang tengah asyik membaca sendirian di perpustakaan, hingga sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang menyentakkannya. Pemuda itu nyaris memekik, jika saja ia tak sadar posisinya yang tengah berada di dalam tempat tertenang di sekolah ini.

Refleks, ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, memastikan tak ada satupun orang yang dapat melihat kejadian ini. Setelah dirasanya aman, ia pun mendengus, melirik si pelaku melalui ujung matanya.

Dengan satu sentakan keras, dilepasnya pelukan itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah, memutuskan untuk kembali membaca buku.

Merasa diabaikan, BoboiBoy langsung mengambil tempat di sampingnya, duduk dengan badan yang dicondongkan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Lagi apa?" godanya.

"Memasak," Fang menjawab singkat, berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada deretan huruf yang tersusun menjadi kalimat hingga membentuk sebuah paragraf dalam buku itu.

BoboiBoy tertawa kecil, ia ingin menggoda Fang lebih jauh lagi, namun ia sepertinya sedang tak _mood_ membuat pemuda itu marah. BoboiBoy pun membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, memutuskan untuk tetap diam, memandangi pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Keheningan berkuasa dalam ruangan yang hanya terdengar suara jarum jam itu. Ini adalah waktu istirahat, sehingga para siswa lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kantin.

Sebenarnya tadi Fang sudah dipanggil oleh keempat temannya untuk ke kantin bareng, namun ia menolaknya. Dia bilang kalau ada buku yang harus dibacanya hari ini untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang tak sempat ia kerjakan lantaran absen kemarin. Awalnya Gopal mengeluh karena itu, namun akhirnya mengalah juga setelah Yaya angkat bicara.

Saat itu ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan BoboiBoy, dan pemuda itu hanya memberinya seulas senyum tipis.

' _Dasar munafik,'_ Fang memutar bola matanya, menganggap kehadiran BoboiBoy di sana hanyalah angin lalu.

Diperhatikan seperti itu sebenarnya membuatnya tak nyaman. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Lama-lama BoboiBoy pasti akan bosan juga dicuekin seperti itu.

"Fang," akhirnya pemuda itu angkat bicara juga. Lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan.

Fang tak menyahut, sampai BoboiBoy mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kertas yang ia bawa (entah sejak kapan) menarik perhatiannya. Ujung hidungnya bergerak, mengenali betul aroma lobak merak yang digoreng, bercampur dengan aroma terigu dan cream, serta bahan lainnya.

Fang menaruh bukunya di meja, menatap makanan kesukaannya berada di tangan pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

Ia meneguk ludah, sebelum kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Tentu saja setelah berusaha keras menahan hasratnya untuk tidak merebut donat lobak merah itu dari tangan BoboBoy.

 _Kryuuukk~_

Dan sialnya suara perutnya yang terdengar jelas di ruangan hening itu menghancurkan semuanya. Fang makin mendekatkan bukunya kepada wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Kau lapar?" BoboiBoy bertanya dengan nada polos.

Fang tak menjawab.

"Kalau mau akan kuberikan donat ini,"

"S─sini!" Fang tak bisa menahannya lagi. Mendengar kalimat itu langsung saja pegangannya pada buku terlepas, bermaksud untuk merampas donat yang berada di tangan BoboiBoy.

Namun pemuda itu dengan lihai menghindar, membuat Fang hanya menggenggam udara.

"Tentu saja tidak cuma-cuma!" seringai jahil di wajah BoboiBoy makin mengembang saat melihat rona kemerahan menghias wajah tampan pemuda di depannya.

"Uangku tertinggal di kelas! Nanti aku ganti deh,"

"Siapa bilang aku mau uangmu?" BoboiBoy kembali duduk di samping Fang, menggoyang-goyangkan donat di tangannya untuk menggoda pemuda itu lebih keras.

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku bayarnya pake apa?" tanya Fang gemas.

BoboiBoy mengembangkan senyum, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. Ia lalu memajukan tubuhnya, menggenggam dagu Fang dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Kalau bisa bertahan kucium sampai lima menit, kukasih semuanya deh!"

Fang menggerutukkan giginya jengkel. Pemuda pendek itu memang kurang ajar. Mencoba mengontrol amarahnya, ia mendorong pelan tubuh itu, menjauhkannya darinya. Ia kembali mengabaikan BoboiBoy dengan fokus pada bacaannya.

"Woy! Kok malah dicuekin sih?" BoboiBoy mengutarakan protesnya.

Pemuda di depannya hanya mendengus pendek, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan datar. "Bukannya kau sudah janji untuk tak melakukan ini…?" Fang mempertanyakan kesungguhan BoboiBoy.

BoboiBoy terdiam.

"Kau itu Super Hero, tapi melanggar janji yang kau buat sendiri dua hari yang lalu. Konyol sekali,"

Fang berjuang untuk tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit di dadanya. Saat BoboiBoy berpikir bisa menukar harga dirinya dengan donat lobak merah yang seharga 1 ringgit itu. Memang sih, makanan itu adalah makanan terenak di dunia (menurutnya) dan lebih berharga dari apapun. Tapi tetap saja itu hanyalah makanan, dan ia manusia. Mengabaikan sesak di dadanya, ia pun berdiri.

Fang baru bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, hingga BoboiBoy menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa sih?"

"Maaf…"

Fang bisa menangkap sorot penyesalan di iris hazel itu. BoboiBoy menahannya, menatapnya penuh sesal. Pemuda itu seperti menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk duduk kembali. Namun Fang tetap berdiri, menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu, memberi tatapan mengancam pada pemain sepak bola itu.

Lama mereka saling menatap, hingga akhirnya Fang menyerah juga. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia kembai menyamankan posisinya untuk duduk, sukses mengukir senyuman lega dari BoboiBoy.

"Terserah,"

Meski telah kembali pada posisinya semula, BoboiBoy tidak melepaskan tangannya. Pemuda itu malah dengan nekat mengapit jemarinya, menggenggamnya erat. Fang meringis, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan menghela nafas saat ia tak menemukan seorang pun kecuali mereka berdua.

Setelah dirasanya aman, barulah ia mulai memberontak. "Kau ini gila yah!? Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Fang dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin ia buat lirih.

BoboiBoy membantah perintah itu dengan menempelkan bahu mereka berdua. "Tidak akan ada yang lihat kok," ujarnya santai, mengabaikan Fang yang menggerutu tak jelas. "Kau baca buku apa sih?"

Merasa perlawanannya sia-sia, Fang pun menyerah. Lagipula ia merasa nyaman saat BoboiBoy menggenggam lembut tangannya, meski debaran tak karuan di jantungnya itu mengganggunya. Kembali mengecek situasi, Fang pun akhirnya menarik buku itu di depannya, dan membacanya di atas meja. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol nafasnya yang terasa berat, saat menghirup aroma jeruk BoboiBoy yang membuat tubuhnya panas.

"Sudah lihat masih nanya,"

"Ayolah Faaangg… aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmuu…" BoboiBoy pun langsung saja ke intinya. Daritadi ia mencoba untuk basa-basi dengan pemuda ini, namun tetap saja mendapat respon tawar—bahkan pahit.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, tidak boleh ngobrol di perpus?"

Tuh 'kan?

"Kalo gitu aku ajarin deh! Kan penjaga perpus tidak akan marah kalo kita diskusi soal pelajaran di sini!"

Fang menatap BoboiBoy dengan mimik ' _are you kidding me?_ '. Ia tertawa sinis, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Butuh seratus tahun untuk kau menyamai kemampuanku, dan sekarang malah mau mengajariku?" ujarnya sombong.

BoboiBoy mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat err… imut. Fang tidak mau mengakui hal itu.

"Ini 'kan sudah kupelajari kemarin. Jadi aku tau lebih banyak dong,"

"Aaahh… berisik! Pergi sana! Aku mau belajar,"

BoboiBoy memutar bola matanya. Cowok cuek di depannya ini benar-benar nyebelin, tapi gemessin. Andai saja ia tak membuat janji malam itu, pasti saat ini dirinya sudah menerjang Fang, melahapnya hidup-hidup untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Tapi janji tetaplah janji. Lagipula BoboiBoy tak ingin melukai Fang lagi. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa takut dalam dirinya, saat melihat pemuda yang dicintainya ambruk di lantai tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Sesuatu mengoyaknya saat melihat air mata Fang mengalir begitu saja. Karena dirinya.

BoboiBoy telah berjanji kepada Fang untuk tak melakukan hal 'itu' lagi. Sekaligus, ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tak membiarkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu menangis lagi. Tak membiarkan apapun menyakiti Fang.

BoboiBoy mengeratkan genggamannya.

Ia lalu mengambil sekantung donat lobak merah yang tadi ia letakkan di sampingnya, menaruhnya di depan Fang. Otomatis, pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu menatap kantong coklat itu sebelum memandang BoboiBoy dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kukasih semuanya, tapi ladeni aku sebentar saja," BoboiBoy memberikan senyuman penuh arti.

Membuang beberapa menit (bahkan detik) waktu belajarnya untuk donat lobak merah…?

Fang berpikir keras, sementara BoboiBoy menungguinya dengan sabar. Akhirnya Fang menghela nafas, mengambil satu donat dari sana dan memakannya. Semburat kemerahan merona di kedua belah pipinya, sebelum ia menoleh pada si pemberi.

"Tiga puluh detik saja. Cepat bilang apa yang ingin kau bilang," ujarnya sambil memakan donatnya dengan lahap.

Senyuman di wajah imut BoboiBoy mengembang jelas. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Fang ke atas meja, mengelus punggung tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan itu dengan jempolnya.

"Dengar, mungkin kemarin-kemarin aku sudah kelewatan. Tapi, percayalah padaku Fang. Aku melakukannya di luar akal sehatku. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi,"

Fang berhenti mengunyah.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku dan merasa jijik padaku. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku cinta kamu. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf, tapi…"

BoboiBoy mengeratkan genggamannya. Kini satu tangannya yang lain ikut menggenggam jemari kurus itu.

"Boleh aku minta kesempatan kedua…?"

Ia menatap lurus pada iris karamel itu, berusaha menunjukkan keseriusannya. BoboiBoy sudah memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan yang akan diterimanya, dan ia sudah siap dengan hal itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa mendekati Fang semaunya. Apalagi pemuda itu nampak sama sekali tak menunjukkan penolakan. Namun dirinya butuh kepastian. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa isi hati pemuda itu, apa yang diinginkannya.

BoboiBoy siap menanggung segala resiko, termasuk jika Fang menolaknya. Jika lelaki itu bilang tidak, maka BoboiBoy dengan berat hati harus menurutinya.

Mengorbankan perasaannya demi kenyamanan cinta pertamanya itu.

Fang menganga dengan kunyahannya yang masih tertinggal di mulut. Ia merasakan wajahnya kini kian memanas. Jantungnya berdebar keras, membuatnya tersiksa.

"Mau tidak jadi kekasihku… lagi…?"

Fang nyaris tersedak saat ia berusaha menelan makanannya. Sialan. Darahnya mengalir makin deras saja. Ia lebih memilih dikerumuni puluhan gadis yang menyatakan cinta dibanding satu orang lelaki yang—entah resmi atau tidak—merupakan mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku janji deh, gak bakal kecewain kamu,"

Keheningan berkuasa dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Si pemuda China lalu menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di sana.

"Waktumu habis,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Udah gitu aja! :v

Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan! XD Saya udah ga bisa mikirin ide lain buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Lagian kalo saya bikin konflik baru nanti jadinya bakal beneran Out of Topic. Untuk kelanjutaannya silahkan gunakan imajinasi kalian sendiri~ *digotong ke api*

Mohon maaf kalo fic ini ga memuaskan! Alurnya ga sesuai, kesalahan penulisan, dan jalan cerita yang terkesan ngawur, serta kesalahan lainnya! Saya masih kurang pengalaman! X'D

Saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah mengikuti fic ini sampai akhi~ X'D Juga yang menyempatkan untuk member review, mengklik fave dan follow~ Kalian sungguh terbaik~ XD

Big hug for **Healice Adelia, Vivi Ritsu, Kukuraishi deli-chan, Kuas tak bertinta, latte amour, FoinChu, Fudan-San 22, Charllotte-chan, Celestial Namika, ArdhanaChan, Oranyellow-chan, higitsune84tails, thunderpearl, Xiang Qi, Hanaciel Jaeger, DesyNAP,** **306yuz,** **B0yf4n9, ReKoko, Healice Adelia, Angel Nam'Woohyunie, Phantom 3148, The Fujoshi, hiluph 166, Yamashita Riko, & Guest **

Review kalian sungguh membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini sampai akhir... :')

Yosh, sekarang bolehkah saya meminta pendapat kakak-kakak dan abang-abang sekalian mengenai chapter ini? Silahkan member kritik, saran, dan pendapat sekalian!

Akhir kata, review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Halo semua~ Jumpa lagi dengan Pa Gogo, alien comel yang baik hati serta rendah diri iniiii~

Saya yakin abang-abang dan kakak-kakak semua masih ingat dengan fic awesome ini~

Apa? Tak ingat?! Aduh Baaang… Masa gak ingat siiih? Itu tuuhh… fic AU Schoollife yang certain tentang BoboiBoy yang suka Fang, trus marah karena Fang dicium Azroy, terus dia nge-r*pe Fang!

Hah?! Masi tak ingat juga?! Aduh Baaang, ininih akibatnya kalo tidak makan Kismis Minda S900! Itulah ingatan Abang-abang dan kakak-kakak sekalian tidak kuat! Jadi saya menyarankan untuk membeli Kismis Minda ini! Terbuka dengan harga promo seperempat tahun, 90 juta 90 sen!

Apa? Kemahalan? Sudah murah itu Bang, diskon pula! Kalo memang tak sanggup beli, abang-abang dan kakak-kakak sekalian baca saja fic ini dari awal~

Heheheee, ya sudah, kalo gitu silahkan baca epilog fic Be Mine ini!

.

.

 **BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

 **BE MINE! © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning(s) : AR, yaoi, rated M for lemon scene, typo(s), OOC, OC, BoboiBoyXFang, 6 years skiptime, highschool life, Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Epilog**

Fang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal, berjalan dengan santai mencoba untuk mengabaikan pemuda dengan topi orange yang tengah asyik berceloteh di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir, mau sampai kapan BoboiBoy akan terus mengikutinya? Tidakkah anak pendek itu peduli atas tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang mereka lewati?

Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga sih. Fang saja yang terlalu sensitif. Alasan orang-orang melihati mereka berdua itu hanya karena mereka memang **sangat** jarang ditemukan berjalan berdua. Biasanya berlima, atau bertiga bersama Gopal. Meski teman sejak SD, tetap saja dua orang tampan itu dikenal sebagai rival yang saling bersaing untuk memperebutkan posisi teratas di sekolah—bahkan di pulau tempat tinggal mereka.

"Fang!"

Panggilan pemuda pemilik iris hazel itu membuat Fang kembali memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah berulangkali mengabaikan panggilan BoboiBiy, namun kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Apa sih!?" sahutnya kasar.

"Gimana?" tanya BoboiBoy dengan senyuman sumirgahnya. Akhirnya dia diladeni juga.

Fang mendesis. "Gimana apanya?"

"Jawabanmu soal kemarin,"

Fang terdiam, berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap BoboiBoy dengan mata melotot. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya mulai merona, mengingat pernyataan BoboiBoy kemarin—tepatnya permintaan pemuda itu untuk diberi kesempatan kedua.

Fang menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu mulai berjalan. Melewati BoboiBoy yang tadi sempat ikut berhenti karenanya. Pemuda itu meringis sebal, lalu mengejar Fang.

"Woy! Kau belum menjawabnya, tau!" protes BoboiBoy saat mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Aahh! Berisik!" Fang mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berencana akan melesatkan diri, berlari sekuat tenaga saat melihat adanya kesempatan dimana BoboiBoy lengah. Atau jika dirinya sudah benar-benar terpojok, tak sanggup menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Kok susah amat sih jawabnya? Mau atau tidak?" BoboiBoy bermaksud mempermudah Fang. "Satu kata aja,"

Tidak direspon.

"Kalau kau diam kuanggap kau mau," BoboiBoy kembali mendesak Fang dengan seringai yang mulai mengembang. Ia tahu hal ini memiliki resiko yang besar, dimana Fang bisa saja terbawa emosi dan langsung meneriakkan kata tidak. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia ingin mendengar kepastian dari pemuda itu, agar ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Namun tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Fang masih saja diam, menatap ke depan. Mengabaikannya sepenuhnya.

BoboiBoy menghela nafas pendek, sebelum memaksakan senyumnya. "Berarti mau—"

—Syurr~

BoboiBoy cengo seketika saat melihat tiba-tiba Fang semakin menjauh darinya dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal, hingga pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya. Ia masih menangkap beberapa gumpal bayangan hitam, tanda Fang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bisa berlari seperti pegasus itu.

BoboiBoy menggeram.

"Gerakan kilat!"

.

.

Saat berlari sekencang yang dia bisa Fang masih menggunakan otaknya. Ia memikirkan tempat-tempat yang tidak mungkin dipikirkan oleh BoboiBoy, dan ia memilih tempat pembakaran sampah sebagai tempat persembunyiannya. Tempat ini begitu kotor, banyak sampah yang belum dibakar. Ia yakin BoboiBoy pasti berpikir bahwa lelaki pembersih seperti dirinya tak akan sudi menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini.

Yah, meski Fang sendiri harus menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat saat itu juga, menahan aroma busuk yang menyengat indra penciumannya.

Ia harus bertahan. Paling tidak saat ia menemukan kesempatan untuk langsung berlari ke kelas, mengambil tasnya dan kabur begitu saja untuk pulang. Fang bersyukur tadi itu adalah pelajaran terakhir, membuatnya tak akan mendapat gelar sebagai siswa pembolos.

Fang menghela nafas panjang. Tatapannya tertuju pada pergelangan tangannya yang masih terdapat jejak kemerahan, meski tak sekentara kemarin. Saat mandi ia mencoba untuk menghilangkannya—beserta bercak merah lain pada sekujur tubuhnya—namun nihil. Sepertinya bercak itu masih ingin berlama-lama pada kulitnya, mengejeknya.

Wajah Fang kembali memanas mengingat betapa liarnya 'permainan' BoboiBoy dua hari yang lalu itu. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir, darimana BoboiBoy belajar. Wajah bulat itu jelas menunjukkan kepolosan dan keluguan. Naluri alamiah kah? Bagaimana pun BoboiBoy sudah terbiasa bertarung melawan Alien yang datang menakluki bumi demi koko yang dicari-cari *malah nyanyi*Pertarungan di lapangan sudah jago, jadi pertarungan di ranjang pun sepertinya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

Sementara dirinya yang juga **mengaku** sebagai lelaki normal tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu, dan malah **menikmati** permainan yang dipersembahkan oleh sesama jenisnya—sekalipun ia membencinya.

Fang yakin sekali dirinya masih normal. Ia masih suka melihat kaki perempuan yang mengenakan rok setengah paha, meski ia tak menunjukkannya. Ia sering mencuri pandang saat gadis-gadis berok mini menaiki tangga, atau berlari maupun melompat. Ia senang melihat tim basket putri bermain, karena ia bisa menikmati benda 'memantul' selain bola merah itu.

Yah, itu memang normal untuk remaja seusianya.

Namun mengingat musibah yang menimpanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menyalahkan BoboiBoy, namun ia berpikir, sebenarnya ia juga yang salah. Kenapa dirinya terbawa suasana oleh perlakuan pemuda itu.

Kenapa dia terangsang dan merasa keenakan?

Fang menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pikirannya tertekan. Saat BoboiBoy memintanya—lagi—untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda itu, Fang tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ia ingin menolak, namun di sisi lain ia tak rela juga. Ia takut BoboiBoy akan menjauhinya setelah ini. Bukan berarti ia mau menjadi kekasih BoboiBoy. Pemuda itu sudah kembali seperti BoboiBoy yang biasa, membuat Fang menjadi lebih nyaman berada di dekatnya. Jika boleh memilih, Fang ingin semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Mereka berteman seperti dulu lagi. Tak ada kata cinta maupun cemburu. Hanya sebatas teman yang terikat dalam satu geng dengan tujuan melindungi bumi ini.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang BoboiBoy sukai darinya. Ia selalu saja mengatakan hal yang pedas, menunjukkan rasa permusuhan yang nyata. Fang akui dirinya ini tinggi, tampan, cerdas, popular pula. Tapi masih banyak lelaki di sekolahnya yang memiliki cirri-ciri seperti itu. Mungkinkah atas hubungan mereka yang telah berlagsung sejak 6 tahun yang lalu…?

Lantas kenapa BoboiBoy tidak menyukai Ying ataupun Yaya? Kedua gadis itu sama-sama cantik, pintar, **perempuan** pula! Atau bahkan kenapa bukan Gopal? Memang sih pemuda gempal itu jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi jika membicarakan soal 'cinta karena hubungan yang sudah lama berlangsung', Gopal lebih pantas darinya. Pemuda itu sangat dekat dengan BoboiBoy, selalu mendengarkan apa yang si Pahlawan ucapkan.

Sementara dirinya hanyalah 'orang tambahan' yang tak bisa menjaga omongan.

Fang kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat jam digitalnya yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Iris coklat itu membelalak nyaris keluar dari matanya saat mendapati pemuda bertopi polkadot tengah duduk di depan teras sebuah rumah kosong, memasang gaya seolah tengah menunggu seseorang.

Iris hazel pemuda itu berbinar cerah melihat kedatangan si pemilik rumah, yang kini mencoba untuk tidak berteriak terkejut.

"Kau darimana? Kucari di sekolah gak ketemu-ketemu!" BoboiBoy mengutarakan protes seolah tak memahami situasi di sini.

Fang masih dikuasai oleh keterkejutan hanya bisa mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengendalikan kesadarannya. "A─apa… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah!?" bentaknya.

BoboiBoy berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan topinya yang agak miring. "Aku menunggumu tau," ujarnya santai. "Aku gak menemukanmu di sekolah, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu di rumah,"

Fang menganga tidak percaya. Seberapa niat sih pemuda di depannya ini!?

Dalam urusan cinta, BoboiBoy benar-benar menyeramkan.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pulanglah!" usirnya kemudian melangkah, mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya. Pemuda itu belum berniat untuk membuka rumahnya sebelum BoboiBoy benar-benar menghilang dari sana. Ia harus mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan sebisa mungkin, bukan?

Sayangnya pemuda yang lebih rendah 7 cm itu hanya mengulas senyuman yang membuat Fang jengkel. "Aku gak akan pulang sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang kemarin,"

"Penting gak sih?" suara Fang meninggi satu oktaf. Ditatapnya BoboiBoy dengan sirat kekesalan yang jelas. "Bisa tidak, tidak mengacau kehidupan orang lain sekali saja?"

BoboiBoy makin mengembangkan senyum. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar manis, utamanya saat sedang marah-marah begitu. Ingin sekali ia langsung berhambur untuk memeluknya, bahkan melakukan lebih. Namun BoboiBoy menahannya. Ia hanya mengangkat tangan, mengacak-acak surai gelap itu dengan gemas—meski ia harus berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

"Apa sih?" kesal Fang langsung menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Habisnya kau manis sekali sih Fang," ujar BoboiBoy enteng. Ia lalu meraih jemari kurus pemuda di depannya, menggenggamnya di dada, lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Jadi kekasihku yah?"

Fang melotot tidak percaya. BoboiBoy benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menarik tangannya sendiri, namun BoboiBoy mencengkramnya kuat.

"Mau atau tidak?" desak BoboiBoy makin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Fang, aku serius—"

"PULANG DAN DINGINKAN KEPALAMU BOBOIBOY!"

Keheningan tiba-tiba melanda tempat itu bersamaan saat Fang berteriak, membentak lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan yang dibentak di sini diam seribu bahasa.

Fang langsung saja menyentakkan tangannya, agak mengusapnya. Cengkraman BoboiBoy tadi cukup keras nyaris membuat tulang jemarinya remuk. Ia juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tamparan panasnya pada pipi _chubby_ itu.

Ditatapnya pemuda yang masih diam itu dengan sinis. "Jangan buat aku membencimu, bodoh!" setelah mengatakan itu, ia lalu berbalik, meninggalkan BoboiBoy dalam diam.

Fang sudah tak peduli lagi. Dengan buru-buru ia mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya, membukanya, lalu masuk ke dalam.

BAM!

Fang membanting pintu itu dengan keras dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sebelum pintu itu benar-benar rapat, ia sempat menangkap sosok BoboiBoy masih diam di sana, dengan ekspresi yang sama.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Pagi itu BoboiBoy datang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia memasuki kelas yang sudah ramai oleh teman-temannya dengan senyuman yang biasa.

Sejenak, iris hazelnya menangkap sosok Fang yang melirik ke arahnya, hingga mereka sempat beradu pandang selama sepersekian detik, sampai Fang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

BoboiBoy tersenyum sendu.

"Selamat pagi BoboiBoy!" sapaan Yaya segera menyadarkannya, memaksanya untuk memasang ekspresi cerianya semula.

"Selamat pagi BoboiBoy!" seolah mengulang perkataan sahabatnya, Ying pun ikut menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Yaya, Ying," balas BoboiBoy sedikit lebih tenang dari kedua gadis itu. Ia lalu melirik pada Gopal yang tengah asyik memainkan PSPnya, seolah dunia hanya miliknya seorang.

Ia pun menuju meja Gopal yang ada di samping mejanya, setelah ia meletakkan tasnya sendiri di atas meja. Ia mencoba melihat ke layar permainan itu, menangkap beberapa adegan pertarungan dua dimensi di sana.

"Kau main apa tuh Gopal?" tanya BoboiBoy penasaran.

"Maruto Ultimate Tinja," Gopal menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terbaik banget!" sambungnya menyempatkan diri untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya, sebelum seluruh perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada _flatscreen_ yang dipegangnya.

"Lha? Bukannya kau sukanya Game Papa Zola?"

"Itu 'kan dulu, pas kita SD Boboiboy. Sekarang sudah SMA! Lain jamannya,"

BoboiBoy hanya memutar bola matanya. Dasar tidak setia! Padahal dulu anak gempal itu rela membersihkan seluruh rumahnya biar dikasih izin untuk main game oleh sang ayah—meski hanya satu jam. Lagipula 'mereka' sering melanggarnya, bermain hingga petang. Dan BoboiBoy harus mendoakan Gopal dari amukan Pak Kumar, saat ia sendiri pulang dijemput Ochobot.

Merasa sang sahabat lebih memilih game dibanding dirinya, BoboiBoy memutuskan untuk membiarkan pemuda berkulit gelap itu sendirian. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Lalu membaliknya ke belakang.

"Selamat pagi Fang," sapa BoboiBoy ramah.

Yang disapa hanya melirik pemuda di depannya sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada langit yang entah menarik dari sudut mananya itu.

BoboiBoy masih tidak menyerah. Ia lalu makin memajukan kursinya, dan malah meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja Fang, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Si pemilik meja mau tak mau harus berhenti menumpukan tubuhnya di meja, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi guna menambah jarak antara mereka.

"Sudah makan belum?" tanya BoboiBoy entah untuk apa. Ia tidak bisa lagi memikirkan topik yang cocok untuk membuka percakapan.

Fang pun nampak agak heran dengan pertanyaan itu, lalu mendengus. "Memangnya penting?" ketusnya yang hanya disambut dengan gelak tawa dari BoboiBoy.

Anak ini gampang sekali melupakan masalahnya.

Fang terkejut saat merasa kedua kakinya saling mengapit dengan kaki pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa melawan. Meja itu memanglah terlalu kecil untuk menampung dua pasang kaki milik lelaki yang mendekati kedewasaan. Akibatnya, ia hanya diam, membiarkan BoboiBoy melakukan sesuka hatinya.

Ia hanya akan pergi jika pemuda itu berani berbuat macam-macam.

"Pentinglah! Kalau kau tidak makan, 'kan bisa sakit," terang BoboiBoy.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya, mencoba untuk kembali mengabaikan pemuda di depannya. Ia lalu mengambil buku—entah dari mana, bersikap seolah-olah tengah membacanya. Ia merasa lebih nyaman dengan 'pembatas' itu, meski masih agak risih merasa seperti dipandangi dengan intens.

Nyatanya memang begitu. BoboiBoy terus menatapnya, hingga ia pun gemas sendiri. Menurunkan buku itu dengan paksa, menatap pemuda yang dicintainya dengan lembut.

"Apa?" akhirnya Fang menyerah, mencoba untuk meladeni pemuda di depannya.

BoboiBoy makin mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. "Jawabanmu,"bisiknya sukses membuat jantung lawan bicaranya berdebar keras.

Ah, tidak bisakah dia membaca situasi?

Dan Fang langsung meninggalkan ruangan yang berisi orang-orang yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua itu.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Ia benar-benar sudah lelah. Bagaimana rasanya jika kau diikuti terus oleh orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, dan dengan egois mendesakmu untuk menjawabnya segera? Jengkel? Kesal? Ingin menghajar si pelaku hingga babak belur, sehingga ia tak akan menguntit lagi? Sekiranya itulah yang dirasakan Fang.

Harusnya ini tak menjadi lebih buruk lagi, jika saja yang melakukannya itu seorang **lelaki** yang telah bersamanya selama enam tahun terakhir itu.

Berbagai sumpah serapah telah dilontarkannya untuk mengusir pemuda itu, namun BoboiBoy sepertinya tak menyerah juga, dan malah mengatainya manis saat sedang marah-marah. Fang sendiri juga tidak mengerti, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat orang yang berwajah manis saat sedang emosi.

BoboiBoy benar-benar aneh.

Lelaki itu type pecinta yang mengerikan. Rela melakukan apapun demi sang pujaan hati—dan Fang mulai takut dengan kenyataan itu.

Setidaknya satu-satunya saat dia bisa terbebas dari BoboiBoy pada jam sekolah yaitu saat kegiatan eskul, dimana BoboiBoy sibuk bermain sepak bola dan dia sibuk bermain basket.

Kini ia tengah merapikan peralatan olahraganya, bersiap untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri, lelah sehabis latihan. Satu persatu orang-orang di ruangan itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkannya yang masih berkutat dengan barang-barangnya yang diupayakan agar serapih mungkin.

Fang menarik resleting _sportbag_ nya, menyeka keringat yang sempat menetes di pelipisnya. Dia baru saja hendak bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hai Fang," seseorang tiba-tiba masuk.

Fang nyaris berteriak, namun ia mengupayakan sikap _cool_ nya. "K─Kak Azroy…?" balasnya dengan agak kikuk. Ngomong-ngomong sejak pertandingan terakhir itu Fang memang tak pernah lagi melihat pemuda itu. Lagipula kakak kelas sekarang dilarang mengikuti segala kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, lantaran mereka diwajibkan untuk fokus belajar menjelang ujian.

Pemuda jakung itu tak membalas perkataannya, malahan menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Seketika bulu remang Fang langsung menegak bagai tersetrum arus llistik.

Utamanya saat pintu ditutup dengan pelan, lalu dikunci dari dalam.

 _BAM…_

Fang tersentak, tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Pemuda yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya itu pun mulai melangkah maju. Tak ada lagi ekspresi ramah dan bersahabat itu. Hanya wajah datar seperti orang yang terkena hipnotis.

Dan Fang harus menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasanya punggungnya tertahan oleh lemari, ia segera mengutuk lemari yang salah tempat itu, dan saat ia menoleh kembali ke depan, Azroy tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Akh!" Fang meringis saat dengan kasar pemuda itu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya ke tembok, membuatnya terkunci.

Seolah déjà vu, Fang mulai ketakutan. Ia pernah mengalami ini, namun yang melakukannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, BoboiBoy. Cukup berbeda sebenarnya. Saat BoboiBoy dulu, dia merasakan takut bercampur amarah yang seolah akan meledakkan dirinya kapan saja. Namun kini, ia hanya merasa ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

Saking takutnya Fang sampai lupa dengan keberadaan jam kuasa yang melingkar indah di tangannya. Lagipula ia harus melakukan beberapa formasi tangan untuk bisa membentuk wujud bayang, dan saat ini kedua tangannya sudah terkunci.

"Aku mencintaimu Fang,"

Fang ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa dia begitu sial, dicintai oleh dua lelaki yang posesif begini!? Ia hanya ingin hidup normal! Seperti kebanyakan siswa SMA lainnya. Apakah wajahnya se'cantik' itu sampai-sampai dirinya harus mengalami nasib sial seperti ini?

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping saat Azroy makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia merasa jijik. Jijik dengan pemuda tidak waras di depannya ini.

Di sisi lain ia merasa bingung. Saat BoboiBoy yang 'melakukan'nya ia hanya jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri, bukannya BoboiBoy. Namun kali ini pemuda di depannya benar-benar membuatnya mual, membuatnya ingin menendang pemuda itu hingga terpental jauh, sampai muncul lagi di belakangnya setelah melalui seluruh dunia.

Fang telah salah mengambil langkah dengan menolehkan pandangannya. Mata Azroy menyipit tidak senang.

Bercak-bercak kemerahan di area leher mulus Fang seolah mengejeknya.

"Akh!" cengkramannya makin mengerat. Ia menatap lelaki pujaannya dengan amarah yang tak main-main.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin yang membuat darah Fang seolah berhenti mengalir.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh, ia begitu takut. Kepalanya seolah _blank_ tak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Hanya satu yang di pikirannya saat ini.

BoboiBoy.

"Siapa!?" Azroy mendesak dengan membentaknya. Fang masih diam.

Tiba-tiba dia seolah terhenyak akan sesuatu, lalu kembali menatap Fang dengan tajam. "Apa teman pendekmu yang suka pakai topi itu?" tanyanya tepat di telinga sang tawanan.

Fang tanpa sadar tersentak, membuat Azroy memperoleh jawabannya. Pemuda itu lalu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Fang dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Fang balas menatap mata itu dengan kebencian yang tersurat jelas.

"Kupikir kau anak baik-baik. Nampaknya kau tidak lebih dari seorang gigolo," ujar Azroy sinis. "Apa yang anak ingusan itu berikan sampai kau mau-mau saja?"

Fang berdecih. "Setidaknya dia seribu kali lebih baik darimu, Azroy," balas Fang pedas. Ia tahu ini sama saja dengan minginjak ranjau yang sudah jelas terlihat, namun ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, meski ia tahu hal itu hanya akan memancing emosi pemuda di depannya.

Mata Azroy memicing.

Fang tetap bertahan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Akan kubuat dia tak akan sudi untuk menyentuhmu lagi,"

.

.

BoboiBoy setengah berlari memasuki lapangan basket sambil meneteng _sportbag_ nya di bahu. Pemuda itu membetulkan topinya yang agak merosot ke depan, karena langsung melesakkan diri seusai merapikan barang-barangnya.

Ia sengaja meminta Gopal untuk pulang lebih dulu. Saat ini BoboiBoy hanya mau pulang bersama Fang. Yah setidaknya sampai pemuda itu memperoleh jawabannya.

Dilihatnya lapangan basket sudah sangat sepi. BoboiBoy berharap Fang belum pulang. Awalnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar, namun kemungkinan semua anggota basket sudah pulang, hingga dia akan menunggu sendirian hingga larut malam, membuatnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang ganti, memastikan apakah masih ada orang di sana.

Rasa kecewa menjalari hatinya saat koridor itu nampak sepi, dan pintu ruang ganti sudah tertutup.

"Fang tega sekali," gumamnya dengan sedikit rasa kesal. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dadanya menjadi hangat. Sikap Fang yang menyebalkan itu juga salah satu—dari segala alasan ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Ia hanya meggeleng-geleng pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"B─BoboiBoy!"

.

.

Fang berupaya memberontak sekuat mungkin saat Azroy tengah mencumbu leher jenjangnya. Kedua tangannya terikat ke atas pada gagang lemari oleh dasi milik seniornya ini. Tubuhnya yang duduk tergulai lemas di lantai, dengan Azroy yang menindih pahanya.

Fang sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Ia baru saja lelah sehabis latihan, ditambah pemuda yang 10 cm lebih tinggi darinya ini tentu memiliki kekuatan fisik lebih di atasnya. Apalagi fakta bahwa Azroy lebih tua setahun darinya, membuat Fang kalah di bidang kekuatan fisik.

Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia ingin menangis, namun tak sudi menunjukkannya di depan orang yang ia benci.

Fang hanya berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya, meski itu hanyalah harapan yang tidak mungkin terwujud. Sekolah mungkin sudah kosong. Semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Dalam kondisi menyerah, Fang hanya bisa mengingat pemuda beriris hazel yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Saat pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Saat pemuda itu menciumnya. Saat pemuda itu…

Menikmati tubuhnya.

Fang benci mengakuinya, namun ia jauh memilih BoboiBoy. Bukan berarti ia mau BoboiBoy melakukan 'hal ini' terhadapnya, tapi sungguh! Ia mengharapkan kehadiran pemuda itu saat ini juga.

"B─BoboiBoy…" Fang tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama itu. Ia merindukan pemuda itu.

Air matanya menetes tanpa bisa ia antisipasi. Hanya setetes, tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian Azroy.

Pemuda itu lalu menghentikan 'aktifitas'nya, menatap Fang dengan kejam. Ia mencengkram pipi pemuda itu, memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

Iris caramel itu menatap kosong. Seperti sebuah boneka manusia.

"Masih mengingat dia?" ucap Azroy sinis. Ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, membuat wajah Fang seolah terlempar. Ia menghela nafas. "Setelah ini kau tak akan bisa mengingatnya lagi,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Azroy tiba-tiba mengoyak kemeja Fang, membuat kancing-kancing itu terlepas, berserakan di lantai.

Fang membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan lumatan pada bagian dadanya. Pemuda itu kembali memberontak, namun tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci.

Saat lidah Azroy perlahan menyentuh _nipple_ nya, Fang seolah kehilangan pikiannya.

"B─BoboiBoy!" tanpa sadar meneriakkan nama itu.

Ia benar-benar tidak berkutik. Tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis. Azroy bermain begitu liar di bawah, tanpa sadar membuatnya terangsang. Meski begitu Fang merasa dirinya lelaki paling menjijikkan di dunia. Yang kedua adalah lelaki gila di depannya ini.

" _Itu reaksi alami bodoh! Siapapun pasti akan terangsang jika titik sensitifnya disentuh! Tidak peduli siapapun yang melakukannya!_ "

Senjata makan tuan. Fang seolah termakan oleh omongannya sendiri. Pemuda itu tak berkutik saat tangan Azroy mulai menyentuh bendanya yang mulai menegang.

 _BAM!_

Kedua pemuda itu tersentak saat mendengar pintu yang terkunci itu seolah dipukul dengan keras dari luar.

Saat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, terdapat tonjolan pada pintu besi itu.

 _BAM! BAMM!_

Dan tonjolan demi tonjolan muncul dengan keras.

 _DWAARR!_

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar, bersamaan saat pintu itu terlempar, menancap di dinding, **hanya** beberapa inci dari kedua pemuda yang terlibat kasus 'pemerkosaan' itu. Fang melirik pintu naas tersebut, tertancaplah sebuah pedang merah berarus listrik.

Iris coklatnya membulat. Ia segera menoleh ke depan, melalui tubuh Azroy yang juga melihat hal yang sama. Lubang pintu tanpa daun pintu itu sendiri. Asap—hasil ledakan tadi perlahan mulai menghilang, menampakkan sesosok manusia di sana.

Fang tak tahu harus bagaimana saat melihat BoboiBoy versi Halilintar berdiri di sana, memegang dua bilah pedang halilintar yang sudah siap menyerang siapapun.

Namun Fang tak bisa selega itu. Utamanya saat melihat iris ruby itu berkilat penuh kemarahan, setelah melihat 'milik' **nya** tengah dijamah oleh orang lain.

Azroy nampak terkejut dengan kemunculan adik kelasnya itu. Pemuda yang didominasi warna merah-hitam itu seolah akan membunuhnya kapan saja. Tanpa sadar ia mulai bergetar ketakutan.

 _Sing!_

Dan BoboiBoy segera melesat dengan gerakan kilatnya, muncul tepat di depan mereka, menghunuskan pedang listriknya tepat di wajah si pelaku. Azroy menatap pedang itu bagai malihat nyawanya yang sudah setipis benang.

"Menyingkir dari sana," suara terdingin dari BoboiBoy yang pernah didengar Fang. Pemuda itu menatap benda merah yang sama, namun dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan keterkejutan.

Azroy tak sempat mematuhi perintah sang _Lightning_ , lantaran wajahnya harus berciuman dengan lutut Pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu, membuatnya terlempar hingga mendarat di atas meja.

Fang menganga tak percaya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat BoboiBoy menyakiti orang lain. Pemuda itu menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk menghajar alien, dan yang paling mengejutkan Fang ialah pertama kalinya pula dirinya melihat BoboiBoy sepenuhnya menggunakan kekuatan fisik.

Dan ia tak tahu BoboiBoy sekuat itu.

 _Syung!_

BoboiBoy mengibaskan pedangnya, sedetik kemudian ikatan yang menyiksa Fang pun terlepas. Pemuda itu segera ambruk di lantai seolah rasa lelah langsung saja menyerangnya, melumpuhkan seluruh tubuhnya. Fang terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang bertumpu pada kedua lengan.

Namun BoboiBoy mengabaikannya. Perhatian pemuda itu tertuju pada objek lain di ruangan itu. Ia—dengan langkah pelan—malah maju mendekati Azroy yang masih meringis kesakitan.

 _BRUAAKK!_

Tubuh seniornya itu kembali terlempar, dan kini menabrak tembok. Saking kerasnya pukulan BoboiBoy dinding beton itu sampai retak, terkena momentum oleh tubuh sang atlit basket. Pemuda itu nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sayangnya BoboiBoy yang seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya masih belum puas, sebelum si brengsek ini benar-benar menemui ajalnya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya. Sepertinya serangan fisik biasa tidak cukup.

Azroy sempat membuka matanya, menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan tatapan memelas.

Yang makin membuat BoboiBoy marah.

"Berani kau—"

Pedang itu pun terhunus—

"Jari bayang!"

BRAKK!

—menghantam tembok hingga retak dan hangus.

BoboiBoy sekilas melihat tangan kanannya yang tercengkram oleh jari bayang versi kecil, lalu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati si pelaku menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?!" bentak Fang. Ia harus berupaya menahan kekuatan BoboiBoy karena pemuda itu sepertinya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Buktinya BoboiBoy masih menarik tangannya yang terkunci, bersiap menyerang korbannya jika ada celah.

Namun Fang mencengkramnya lebih kuat.

BoboiBoy mendecih. "Setelah apa yang dilakukannya kau masih mau membelanya?" tanyanya dingin. "Kau suka dia ya?"

"Sadarlah BoboiBoy!"

BoboiBoy masih berusaha untuk meloloskan diri, namun Fang juga keras kepala.

Meski begitu Fang juga tidak akan setega itu menyakiti BoboiBoy. Tanpa sadar cengkramannnya melemah saat BoboiBoy meringis. Dan hal itu tak disia-siakan begitu saja.

BoboiBoy langsung melemparkan pedang di tangan kirinya ke arah Fang. Bukan pemuda itu yang diincarnya, meski begitu Fang refleks menghindar, membuat formasi bayangannya hilang beserta jari bayang yang mengikat tangan kanan BoboiBoy.

BoboiBoy dengan sigap kembali fokus pada Azroy dan dengan sekali serangan—

"BoboiBoy!"

Tubuhnya ditahan dari belakang.

BoboiBoy tetap saja memberontak, berupaya melayangkan serangannya.

"Hentikan bodoh!"

"L─Lepass…"

"Kau mau jadi seorang pembunuh hah!? Kau itu pahlawan!" suara Fang meninggi.

"Oh, jadi kau membelanya?" BoboiBoy menghentikan pemberontakannya. Meski begitu Fang nampaknya belum mau melepaskan pegangannya.

Barulah saat BoboiBoy menghilangkan pedangnya, Fang melepaskan pemuda itu, lalu mengambil dua langkah mundur. BoboiBoy membalikan tubuhnya, menunduk, hingga ekspresinya tertutupi oleh topi hitam yang menghadap ke depan itu.

"Kau benar-benar suka dia 'kan?"

Fang terdiam. Ia menatap Azroy yang nampaknya sudah kehilangan kesadaran, lalu mendecak. Meski pemuda itu telah melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, tetap saja Fang merasa kasihan. Azroy sama dengan BoboiBoy. Mencintai orang yang sama, dengan cara salah yang sama, dan Fang tak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Tanpa bicara ia pun ikut membalikkan badannya, menuju tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Suasana di ruangan itu mendadak hening.

BoboiBoy memperhatikan Fang yang mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya, mengeluarkan sehelai pakaian basket dari sana. Ia pun membuka kemeja putihnya yang tak berkancing itu lagi, mengelap tubuhnya dengan benda itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas tanpa ia lipat. BoboiBoy agak terkejut melihat punggung pemuda itu dihiasi berbagai jenis bercak kemerahan yang ia ketahui akibat ulahnya sendiri. Wajahnya seketika dihiasi rona kemerahan.

BoboiBoy menghela nafas ringan, mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. Fang memanglah lelaki yang paling manis yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia pun melangkah maju, menangkap tangan Fang dan terkejut saat merasakan tangan itu gemetar saat mencoba untuk memakai pakaian olahraganya. Akhirnya seragam yang tadi dipakainya berolahraga pun terpasang, menutupi tubuhnya yang mulai ikut gemetaran.

BoboiBoy menatap pemuda yang membelakanginya itu dengan sendu. Ia pun mendekati pemuda itu. ia membungkuk untuk meraih bahu Fang, membalikkan tubuhnya.

Iris hazelnya membelalak.

Fang nampak begitu hancur dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca serta bibir bawah yang digigit keras.

Hati BoboiBoy tiba-tiba terasa perih.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlutut, menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah Fang dalam dadanya yang naik turun menahan sakit.

"F─Fang…" BoboiBoy mulai panik. Ia berupaya menenangkan lelaki yang dicintainya, namun tubuh Fang bergetar hebat. BoboiBoy makin menenggelamkan Fang dalam dadanya, mencengkram surai biru pemuda itu dengan erat.

Fang tidak melawan. Ia malah ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh BoboiBoy, mencengkram kemeja bagian belakang pemuda itu tak kalah eratnya.

Ketakutan yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini ia tumpahkan, bersamaan saat melelehnya air matanya, membuat pakaian pemuda yang memeluknya itu basah.

"Fang, tenanglah," BoboiBoy tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih untuk ditusuk ribuan jarum secara bersamaan dibanding merasakan perih yang teramat sangat, seolah mengoyak dadanya. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya. "Maafkan aku,"

Fang tak menyahut, menangis dalam diam.

"Jangan menangis Fang. Aku janji gak akan hilang kendali begitu lagi. Aku akan mendengarkan semua yang kau bilang,"

Masih tak ada respon.

"Fang!"

BoboiBoy sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat pemuda yang paling dicintainya itu seperti ini. Perlahan, air matanya pun ikut keluar, membasahi rambut Fang yang terduduk memeluknya.

Ia membiarkan Fang menangis—lagi.

"Maaf…" berulang kali BoboiBoy mengucapkan kata itu. "Maaf,"

Tanpa sadar perasaan mereka pun menyatu, bersamaan saat tumpahnya air mata pada petang itu. tubuh keduanya saling memeluk, menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut menangis, bodoh?" Fang berujar kesal. Wajahnya merona merah, dan matanya terlihat sembab.

BoboiBoy yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dari pemuda itu hanya menyengir. Ia lalu mulai memaku engsel pintu yang telah ia rusak, sementara Fang memegangi pintu itu.

"Habisnya aku tak tahan melihat Fang begitu,"

Fang terdiiam. Wajahnya makin memanas. "Dasar bodoh," ujarnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan dalam diam. Tak mau mendapat masalah, setelah membawa Azroy ke rumah sakit, keduanya sepakat untuk memperbaiki kerusakan akibat ulah BoboiBoy sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong dinding yang retak itu juga sudah lebih baik, dengan kekuatan tanah BoboiBoy. Yah, meski tak seperti semula, setidaknya tak separah tadi.

Fang sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa BoboiBoy bisa sekuat itu. Apakah emosi yang membuatnya seperti itu? Emosi lantaran miliknya dijamah oleh orang lain, membuat pemuda itu keluar dari batas potensi kekuatannya?

Wajah Fang makin menunjukkan rona merah. Ia tak tahu kenapa kehangatan menyelimuti dadanya. Ia melirik BoboiBoy yang tak melihatnya, dan tak bisa menahan senyuman tipisnnya.

Merasa terlalu lama memperhatikan pemuda bertopi itu, Fang pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

Keduanya menghela nafas panjang saat masalah pintu itu sudah selesai. Meski sudah penyok begitu tapi setidaknya masih bisa dipakai.

BoboiBoy memasukkan peralatannya kembali ke dalam tas peralatan yang mereka ambil dari gudang sekolah. Ia lalu melirik pada jam kuasanya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Sudah malam begini. Ayo pulang,"

Fang hanya mengangguk, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya beiringan dengan BoboiBoy. Mereka berlajan dalam keheningan.

Keduanya keluar dari gerbang sekolah setelah mengembalikan tas peralatan itu ke tempatnya semula. Fang masih diam, tak berniat untuk memulai obrolan. Ia melirik sejenak, mendapati BoboiBoy tengah kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Fang mengelus tengkuknya. Ia masih tidak nyaman saat mengingat kejadian menjijikkan tadi. BoboiBoy sudah menyarankan diri untuk 'membersihkannya' dan segera disambut dengan tamparan panas di pipi.

' _Dia sama sekali tidak berubah_ ,' Fang menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ng, Fang," panggilan BoboiBoy membuatnya menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Maaf yah,"

Fang sudah berulangkali mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut BoboiBoy hari ini. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya. "Percuma kau minta maaf kalau kau selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama,"

"Maaf…"

Fang mendengus. Ia lalu kembali menoleh ke depan. "Tapi…"

BoboiBoy mendongkakkan kepala ke samping untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur kau datang, terima kasih,"

BoboiBoy langsung merona seketika saat melihat senyuman tulus dari pemuda kurus itu. ia pun ikut mengukir senyum yang lebih lebar, bersamaan saat ia menghela nafas seolah melepas segala kegundahannya.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih,"

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk semuanya,"

Fang nampak memasang ekspresi bingung, namun melihat BoboiBoy kembali berlajalan menatap ke depan, ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan kala malam terang bulan itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak mereka berjalan beriringan dengan bahu yang menempel. Fang sendiri tidak protes, lagipula ia merasa nyaman dengan itu. Tubuh BoboiBoy terasa hangat—sehangat wajahnya saat memikirkan hal itu.

Ia kembali mencuri pandang pada pengendali elemen itu, mendapati topi orange yang dikenakan terbalik. Sesuatu yang aneh memenuhi rongga dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Fang sendiri tidak mengerti, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan ini, namun ia tidak rela juga untuk melepaskannya.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Fang yakin dirinya masih normal.

Sampai kapan ia harus membohongi dirinya sendiri?

"Fang,"

Panggilan BoboiBoy menyadarkannya dari kegundahannya. Pemuda itu nampak berhenti, membuat Fang mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

BoboiBoy nampak ragu untuk menyampaikan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipi, dan Fang menunggu dengan sabar.

"Pertanyaanku yang kemarin itu… tidak usah kau jawab,"

Iris karamel Fang melebar.

"Aku gak ingin itu jadi beban buatmu," BoboiBoy lalu mengembangkan seulas senyum. Senyum yang dibuat-buat—jika kau memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Fang terdiam.

"Dan soal kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu…" BoboiBoy pun berbalik, membelakangi pemuda berkacamata yang menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi yah…? Maaf atas semuanya,"

"Ke…napa…?"

BoboiBoy cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. "Yaa, aku cuma ga mau bikin kau gak nyaman,"

Fang diam sejenak, menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki. BoboiBoy yang masih kebingungan hanya ikut, kembali menyusuri jalanan di malam yang tenang. Kali ini mereka terpisah jarak sejauh tiga jengkal.

Di sisi lain Fang sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Dadanya terasa perih, entah oleh apa. Pemuda itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, menahan luka yang seolah tertabur oleh garam itu.

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Tanpa ia sadari, jalan Fang menjadi melambat membuatnya berjalan semeter di belakang BoboiBoy. BoboiBoy sendiri nampak tak menunjukkan protes, tetap berjalan dalam diam.

Ia tahu yang dikatakannya barusan membuatnya kehilangan harapan atas cinta Fang secara total. Namun bayang-bayang saat lelaki yang dicintainya itu menangis—hancur atas cinta itu sendiri membuat BoboiBoy tak mau berpikir dua kali lagi.

Ia mencintai Fang. Ia ingin lelaki itu bahagia. Biarlah begini. Bermusuhan sekaligus bersahabat. Melawan alien, tumbuh bersama layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Biarlah hubungan mereka tetap seperti ini. Sampai Fang menemukan belahan jiwanya kelak. Hingga mereka harus benar-benar berpisah. BoboiBoy tidak keberatan—ia akan mecoba. Asal Fang bahagia, asal lelaki yang dicintainya bahagia.

BoboiBoy menarik nafas panjang saat merasakan matanya memanas. Tertawa kecil, menertawai dirinya yang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan di usianya yang telah melewati masa pubertas. Ia bersyukur Fang berjalan di belakangnya, hingga pemuda itu tak perlu melihat wajah memalukannya saat ini.

Tidak, sampai ia terpaksa harus berhenti, saat merasakan ujung pakaiannya ditarik pelan dari belakang.

.

.

 **Tbc/End?**

A/N :

Maaf saya harus motong fic ini lagi! Padahal cuma mau bikin epilog, tapi malah kepanjangan~ Lanjutannya akan saya post minggu depan, kalau tidak ada kendala.

Ohya, terima kasih atas para pembaca yang bersedia mengikuti fic ini sampai akhir. Special thanks untuk yang menyempatkan diri untuk mereview chapter kemarin, juga reviewer-reviewer lainnya!

Sekarang, bolehkah saya meminta review untuk chapter ini lagi? Akhir kata, review please~

Sampai jumpa minggu depan~


	7. Chapter 7

Pertama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk review yang masuk untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya! Review kalian sangat berharga untuk saya!

Silahkan menikmati final chapter dari fic ini~

.

.

 **BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

 **BE MINE! © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning(s) : AR, yaoi, rated M for lemon scene, typo(s), OOC, OC, BoboiBoyXFang, 6 years skiptime, highschool life, Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

OMAKE

BoboiBoy menoleh, mendapati pemuda berkacamata yang kini menatapnya seperti tengah menuntut sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Fang menghela nafas panjang, lalu menunduk. Debaran jantungnya semakin keras saja, seolah akan keluar dari posisinya.

"Fang…?"

'Jangan berhenti,'

Dua kata. Entah mengapa lidah Fang terasa kelu saat hendak mengucapkan frasa tersebut. Akibatnya ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap akan ada kekuatan yang entah muncul dari mana, memberinya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Fang kau tidak enak bad—"

"BERISIK! KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA?!"

"—eh?"

Hanya meneriakkan satu kalimat, Fang seolah kehabisan nafas. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar ngos-ngosan, berupaya menetralkan nafasnya, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan marah.

BoboiBoy jadi dibuat bingung sendiri. Padahal mereka baru saja berbaikan tadi. Apa ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang meyinggung pemuda yang memang pada dasarnya sudah sensitif ini? BoboiBoy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berupaya mencari cara untuk menenangkan si China sensi manis yang satu ini.

"Fang, kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, bagaimana aku tahu…?" bujuk BoboiBoy sambil sedikit maju. Ia tidak terkejut saat Fang tersentak dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur, memperlebar jarak antara mereka.

"Fang…?" kali ini BoboiBoy nekat, memegang kedua bahu kurus lelaki yang kini berjarak tiga puluh senti darinya. Fang kembali tersentak, namun tidak menyerang balik atas dasar perlindungan diri.

BoboiBoy mengatupkan bibirnya, seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

Fang yang berdiri di depannya kini tidak benar-benar terlihat seperti Fang, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Lelaki yang dicintainya tengah menggigit bibir bawah, melihat ke arah lain, ditambah kedua belah pipi yang merona merah sungguh mengacaukan mental BoboiBoy.

Seketika ia tegang.

Baik psikologis maupun yang ada di bawah.

Namun ia berupaya untuk berpikir logis, mengembalikan kesadarnnya secara utuh. BoboiBoy memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menghela nafas panjang, lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan, menatap Fang dengan serius.

"Fang, lihat aku,"

Fang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. BoboiBoy memang lebih rendah darinya, namun entah sejak kapan ia harus sedikit mendongkak untuk menatap iris hazel itu. Sebelum ia tersadar, dirinya sudah terkurung, dengan tembok yang menghalangi jalannya dari belakang.

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Hazel bertemu karamel.

BoboiBoy seolah tengah menelanjangi pikirannya, membuatnya sama sekali tidak berkutik. Anehnya, ia tetap balas menatap mata bulat itu, seolah ia rela seluruh yang ia pikirkan terbaca oleh BoboiBoy.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Hanya isyarat bola mata yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang yang terlibat kala itu. Kala udara menusuk yang mengisi volume bumi, serta cahaya bulan yang memperjelas peglihatan si penghuni. Termasuk dua orang yang saling memandang, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing melalui iris yang membesar entah akibat gelap, atau karena sesuatu yang membuncah dalam dada.

Pertama mata mereka, lalu bibir mereka.

Saat BoboiBoy menarik wajah itu perlahan, menyentuh organ kenyal manis itu dengan miliknya sendiri.

Kali ini Fang tidak melawan.

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Fang sama sekali tak protes saat jemari BoboiBoy mengapit jemarinya sendiri. Bahkan pemuda itu menyita sarung tangannya, dengan alasan ingin menyentuh telapak tangannya tanpa batasan apapun. Fang terima saja. Toh, jemarinya masih tetap hangat oleh jemari yang menggenggamnya erat itu.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, membiarkan keheningan malam menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Fang sendiri harus menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak gelisah saat merasakan jantungnya berdebar makin kencang.

Untungnya jalanan itu cukup sepi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka seperti ini.

"Kalau suka ya bilang saja. Kau ini _tsundere_ atau apa?" ucapan BoboiBoy yang disusul dengan gelak tawa langsung menyentakkan pemuda China itu.

Fang seketika berhenti berjalan, merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. "Apa kau bilang?" serunya tidak terima. Yah meski ucapannya sungguh bertolak belakang dengan reaksi tubuhnya—yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

BoboiBoy memasang seringainya, menarik tangan Fang hingga tubuh mereka nyaris bertubrukan. "Kau juga suka padaku 'kan?"

Refleks, Fang langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman BoboiBoy, mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia tak bermaksud sepenuhnya untuk pergi, lantaran Fang hanya berjalan cepat, hingga ia tiga meter berada di depan BoboiBoy.

BoboiBoy sendiri nampak agak terkejut dengan sikap Fang yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari menyusul pemuda itu, dan dengan kurang ajarnya merangkul bahu pemuda itu dengan santai.

 _Plak!_

Untuk yang kedua kalinya tamparan panas pemuda tirai bambu itu mendarat dengan mulus di pipinya yang masih perawan(?).

BoboiBoy mendengus, menatap punggung Fang yang berada satu meter di depannya dengan kesal. Namun rasa kesal itu seketika menguap saat melihat telinga Fang yang berwarna merah.

Sial, pemuda itu benar-benar manis!

BoboiBoy menjerit dalam hati. Ia pun kembali mengejar pemuda itu, dan kali ini—tak ingin ditampar lagi—hanya menggenggam jemari yang telanjang itu.

Padahal baru ditinggal beberapa saat, tapi telapak tangan Fang sudah dingin termakan suhu. Kali ini Fang tidak melawan. Hanya menatap ke depan dengan wajah datar—meski rona merah di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat memalukan.

BoboiBoy terkekeh, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ia tak butuh pengakuan. Reaksi Fang menjawab segalanya.

"Woy, kenapa senyam-senyum gitu? Seram tau!" teguran Fang menyadarkan BoboiBoy dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, menyadari bahwa kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pagar rumah Fang.

Dalam hati BoboiBoy menggerutu. Padahal ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan pemuda ini lebih lama lagi.

"Habisnya aku gak nyangka kalau kau juga suka padaku," BoboiBoy menjawab enteng, dengan senyum kekanak-kanakannya. "Aku bahagia sekali Fang!"

"S─siapa bilang?! Kau jangan ge-er!"

BoboiBoy hanya tertawa kecil, meraih kedua belah pipi pemuda di depannya dan mencubitnya gemas.

"A─apaan sih!?" Fang segera menepis kedua tangan itu, lalu mengelus kedua pipinya yang merona—entah karena telah dianiaya oleh jari BoboiBoy atau karena aliran darahnya yang terpusat di sana.

"Hehe, ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu,"

"Gak apa pulang sendirian malam-malam beg—" Fang segera menangkup kedua bibirnya saat tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung mengembangkan binar di wajah BoboiBoy.

"Kau khawatir padaku?" goda BoboiBoy.

Fang ingin sekali menonjok wajah pemuda yang tidak pernah bosan menggodanya itu. Berpikir untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan di malam yang hening itu, ia hanya medengus. "Sudahlah. Sampai bes—"

 _Cup~!_

Ucapannya kembali terpotong, kali ini karena ulah BoboiBoy.

Saat pemuda itu langsung menarik bahunya, membuatnya harus membungkuk, dan kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya.

Fang mengerjap.

Ia menyesali dirinya yang berpikir BoboiBoy akan menciumnya di bibir (lagi)—sepersekian detik yang lalu.

BoboiBoy pun membebaskan genggamannya, membuat Fang kembali tegak. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, dimana tatapannya seolah dikunci dengan sepasang iris hazel yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan.

"Suatu saat, aku yang akan membungkuk untuk melakukan itu,"

"Eh?"

"Sampai besok!" mengacak surai indigo pemuda yang dicintainya dengan bebas, BoboiBoy pun berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Fang yang masih terdiam.

Ia lalu berhenti saat dirinya dan Fang berjarak sepuluh meter. BoboiBoy berbalik, menengadahkan kedua tangannya di dekat mulut, pose seorang yang sedang berteriak.

"DAN SUATU SAAT NANTI, KAU YANG AKAN MEMELAS PADAKU UNTUK MENCUMBUMU!" teriak BoboiBoy dari kejauhan, sebelum ia membalik tubuh dan langsung berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Tawa BoboiBoy masih terdengar menggema meski tubuh pemuda itu sudah nyaris tak kelihatan.

Tangan Fang terkepal erat. Giginya gemerutuk, dan wajahnya sudah sangat panas. Meski tempat ini sedang sepi, tak menutup kemungkinan orang yang berada di dalam rumah sekitar sana tak mendengar teriakan BoboiBoy tadi.

Fang meninju pagar rumahnya sendiri, merasakan dinginnya besi menusuk kepalan tanganya kanannya yang tak terbalut apapun.

Ah, BoboiBoy bahkan tidak mengembalikkan sarung tangannya.

"SIALAN KAU BOBOIBOY!"

.

~(^w^~) (~^o^)~

.

Fang sendiri kurang paham mengapa ia bisa terbaring di sini. Di sebuah ranjang kecil yang makin terasa sempit dengan kehadiran BoboiBoy di sana. Ya BoboiBoy. Pemuda yang tengah mendengkur halus, menghapnya, mengabaikan sinar senja yang mulai mendominasi ruangan itu.

Untungnya pakaiannya masih utuh. Juga pakaian BoboiBoy (meski berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, Fang tetap saja belum dapat menghilangkan traumanya sepenuhnya).

Mereka hanya tidur siang bersama. Awalnya hanya Fang yang saat itu kelelahan belajar semalaman untuk ulangan matematika, dan siangnya harus mengajari BoboiBoy yang ikut remedial pada ulangan yang sama. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya si tamu malah ikut-ikutan naik ke ranjang, seenaknya saja menenggelamkan diri kea lam mimpi. Yah, meski harus menghabiskan tenaga untuk menenangkan Fang yang memberontak habis-habisan sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan BoboiBoy melakukan sesuka hatinya dengan catatan lelaki itu tidak macam-macam.

Tidak mudah membuat BoboiBoy bisa datang ke rumah kecil milik rivalnya ini. Ia harus memohon dengan sangat, mengikuti kemana pun Fang pergi, dan pada akhirnya memperoleh izin juga. Yah, meski harus dilempar berbagai macam alat tulis, dicaci maki, didorong, dibentak, bahkan BoboiBoy sempat mendapatkan cakaran bayang saat tengah memohon (sampai memojokkan Fang di tembok) dan dianggap sebagai ancaman oleh si pemuda Orintal. Well, tidak ada yang bilang bahwa seorang Fang adalah lelaki yang lembut.

Fang hanya bisa diam, memperhatikan wajah tidur BoboiBoy yang nampak begitu tenang. Topinya masih ia kenakan, meski agak merosot.

"Seperti bayi," gumam Fang, tertawa kecil. Tentu saja BoboiBoy yang notabene sudah melalui masa pubertas terlihat seperti bayi kala sedang tidur, dengan wajah bulatnya itu.

Tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa lelaki imut ini memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya. Sisi lain yang hanya Fang yang mengetahuinya. Rasa cinta yang posesif, kepemilikan yang absolut. Dan Fang sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia memaafkan sifat BoboiBoy yang demikian. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke pelukan pemuda itu, tanpa mempedulikan resiko jika sewaktu-waktu BoboiBoy bisa 'kumat' lagi.

Ia sendiri juga ingin tahu kenapa.

Fang sudah 17 tahun. Bukan di usianya ia bisa terus-terusan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Fang bukannya tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak ingin tahu.

Perasaan hangat dan berdebar-debar di saat yang sama yang selalu mengusiknya.

Fang tidak begitu ingat kapan perasaan itu muncul. Mungkin sudah cukup lama, ia hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Dan BoboiBoy datang memaksanya untuk menerima perasaan tersebut.

Matanya menatap wajah tidur itu dengan tatapan menerawang. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, menghela nafas kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

 **FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya saya bisa menamatkan fic ini sampai akhir~ Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Saya sibuk berurusan dengan si Ejojo, yang kebelet banget mau ngalahin BoboiBoy.

Ngomong-ngomong sudah lihat klien baru saya? Itutuh, alien yang dua kali lima wajahnya dengan saya, kapten Kaizoh~ Hohohohooo~ Saya yakin kakak-kakak dan abang-abang sekalian sudah tak sabar ingin nonton eps selanjutnya! Kalau begitu ayo kita demo pihak Monsta agar update secep—eh! Eh! Apa ini?! Kenapa saya diborgol nih?! EEEEHHHHH!?

Oke, pemirsa sekalian, karena saya ada urusan dengan pihak police semesta, saya pamit dulu. Maklum, orang kaya, banyak bisnis!

Akhir kata, review pleaseeee~

.

.

* * *

 **TAMBAHAN**

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Harusnya kau bilang begitu saat aku bangun," ucap lelaki di depannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"EH?!"


End file.
